Ella
by SSmarties
Summary: Él un famoso luchador de estilo libre , ella una estudiante de periodismo deportivo , cuando la ve por primera vez no puede olvidarse de ella , ¿ qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a encontrar?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen , esto lo hago como entretenimiento y sin ánimo de Lucro

Ella estaba entre el público , estuve observándola durante toda la pelea , no paraba de tomar anotaciones en una libreta totalmente concentrada mientras yo peleaba . Era muy interesante , me fijé en ella justo porque entre toda la marea de locas d mis fans ella estaba callada , en su mundo , mirando de vez en cuando la pelea pero siempre para anotar algo en su libreta . ¿ sería de la competencia? Tan pronto como la pelea hubo acabado la perdí de vista , la busqué entre el público pero no la encontraba , esa chica d cabellos cortos azules y ojos marrones …¿ Quién sería?

Cap 1. Eres tú.

Ya hacía una semana desde que la había visto , y aunque me suelo olvidar fácilmente de la mayoría de las chicas a las que firmo autógrafos o de la cara de numerosos periodistas que me entrevistan ( no soy engreído es que al día se me acerca mucha gente ) , no había sido capaz de olvidarme de esa chica , ¿ cómo se llamará? , ¿Qué edad tendrá? , ¿ por qué no paraba de escribir en la libreta ?.

\- ¿Me escuchas Ranma ? ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando ¡ - resoplé cansado y miré a mi prometida ,que iba en el coche a mi lado , con el ceño fruncido .

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Te he dicho que en dos días es mi cumpleaños y que me gustaría que me regalaras un viaje a Bora Bora y….- volví a desconectar , Shampoo era muy guapa , tenía un cuerpo de infarto , pero era una interesada en su cabeza solo había aire . Resoplé y miré por la ventana de la limusina que nos llevaba a una rueda de prensa que mi representante , la abuela de Shampo, había organizado con vistas a mi siguiente combate . Ella nos había presentado , hacía ya dos años y empezamos a salir a los seis meses de habernos conocido . AL principio parecía una buena chica , pero luego empecé a ver lo interesada y malcriada que era y no me gustó nada , aún así me quedé con ella , era lo más cómodo para mi , no me buscaría problemas con mi representante y además , para que engañarnos , era muy buena en la cama . Puede que suene ruin y que la estoy usando , pero ella lo sabe , sabe que no la quiero , pero le da igual , ella tiene dinero y yo tengo de ella lo que quiero . Como tampoco me he enamorado nunca no extraño ningún tipo de cariño o atención por su parte , ambos estamos cómodos así , aunque para ser sinceros , fuera de la cama no la soporto .

\- ¿Vale?

\- SI Shampo, lo que quieras – no la vi pero sé que sonrió como una niña pequeña , siempre que le diera lo que quisiera me molestaba lo mínimo .

\- YA hemos llegado – anunció el chófer parando la limusina .

Nos bajamos del coche escoltados por mi guarda espaldas personas , Ryoga Hibiki , que era también mi mejor amigo de la infancia . Las fans gritaban como locas a mi alrededor , mientras Shampo me cogía del brazo altanera presumiendo de estar conmigo , le encantaba que le tuvieran envidia , pero yo estaba ajeno a todo esto . Mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio donde tendría lugar la ruda de prensa lo único que hacía era saludar ausente mientras la buscaba a ella , como cada vez que salía a la calle . ¿Me habría obsesionado con esa chica ?

AKANE

\- Akane , ¿Estás nerviosa? – miré a mi tutor que me sonreía tranquilizador .

\- Un poco – admití riendo nerviosa .

\- No te preocupes , hoy solo tienes que observar , de hablar me encargo yo .

\- Si – asentí sonriendo ya más tranquila.

En ese momento se armó un revuelo fuera, sólo se escuchaban gritos de adolescentes con las hormonas desbocadas . "Qué vergüenza , un poco de dignidad por dios " , No soportaba a ese tipo de chicas que se abalanzan sobre los hombres famosos como perros en celo , se puede admirar a alguien pero sin perder el respeto por ti misma.

\- Ya entra – me susurró mi profesor sacándome de mi ensimismamiento . En ese momento entró en la sala el luchador Ranma Saotome , precedido por su guardaespaldas y seguido por una exuberante chica de cabello lila y extraños ojos que , al parecer , era su novia y de una mujer bajita y muy mayor . Estas dos se quedaron en la puerta esperando y el luchador tomó asiento con su guardaespaldas posicionado justo detrás de él . Su entrenador no lo acompañaba por motivos personales . Sé mucho sobre él , pero no porque me vuelva loca por él , sino porque soy estudiante de periodismo deportivo en prácticas , y Ranma era mi proyecto de clases . Aunque no negaré que es guapísimo .

Una vez tomó asiento levantó la cabeza para observar a todos los presentes , pero mientras lo hacía su vista se paró en mi , sus ojos se abrieron como platos , se quedó así unos segundos , la gente comenzó a mirar hacia donde sus ojos se habían posado para ver que pasaba . Yo miré a mi alrededor y luego le sostuve la mirada confusa ¿ me habría peinado mal? .

-Eres tú .- o eso pareció que dijo , porque acto seguido se recompuso y dió inicio a la ronda de preguntas , eso sí , notaba como cada dos por tres me miraba de reojo , cosa que me hacía sentir incómoda ¿ que acababa de pasar?


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2.

\- -Buenas tardes señor Saotome – dijo mi profesor cuando Ranma le dio la palabra para hablar – somos Ryu Sato y mi alumna Akane Tendo , de la Universidad de Tokio – no se si fue cosa mía , pero vi un brillo extraño en los ojos del luchador de artes marciales- me gustaría saber cómo ve usted a su próximo contrincante , ya que es mucho más fuerte que los oponentes que ha tenido hasta ahora .

\- -Está claro que está en buena forma , pero nunca doy una batalla por perdida y de hecho , hasta el momento nunca he perdido una – yo tomaba apuntes frenéticamente , levanté la mirada y lo vi observándome , me estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa.

RANMA

Con que Akane Tendo …No entendía muy bien por qué ese sentimiento de satisfacción al haber descubierto su nombre , pero ya habían pasado dos horas desde la rueda de prensa y seguía con el . Shampo se había ido de compras , había estado molestándome acerca de mi reacción cuando vi a aquella chica , así que le di dinero y conseguí que me dejara tranquilo . Aquella mañana había sido mucho más productiva de lo que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado , era estudiante de periodismo deportivo en la universidad de Tokio… Una suerte vivir a cinco minutos de la universidad , puede que cuando volviera de mi viaje me pasara por allí . Resoplé con fastidio, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a ese viaje , pero mi madre me había insistido tanto… o más bien amenazado , un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar el sonido de la katana de mi madre siendo desenvainada a través del teléfono . No entendía por qué tenía que ir al cumpleaños de mi padre , nunca me había terminado de llevar bien con él , era mi padre y como tal lo quería , pero teníamos caracteres incompatibles . Llevaba tres años sin ir al cumpleaños de mi padre , desde que volvieron a mudarse a Nerima sólo había visto a mi madre , porque ella venía a verme por mi cumpleaños y yo la invitaba a comer cuando era el suyo.

Cuando me llamó insistió mucho en que era una ocasión especial , que mi padre se había reencontrado con un antiguo amigo que iría a casa a cenar y qué además era un enamorado de las artes marciales , eso sí , me insistió mucho en que no llevara a Shampo , cosa para la que no tuvo que suplicarme mucho , mi madre no la soportaba .

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta – Ranma – oí la voz de Ryoga desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación - ¿Puedo pasar? .

\- -SI , pasa – escuché la puerta abrirse , pero yo permanecí en mi postura , en la cama tirado y mirando al techo - ¿ que sucede amigo?

\- -Está todo listo , cuando vuelva Shampo nos vamos .

\- -No , nos vamos ya – dije levantándome y estirando mi ropa – ella no viene , ya te lo dije.

\- -Pero , ¿ no quieres despedirte ?- lo miré con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- -Ya sabes como es mi relación con ella Ryoga .

\- -Lo sé , pero aún asi es tu prometida .

\- -No importa Ryoga , nuestra relación es puramente física , no hay sentimientos , me casaré con ella pero por comodidad .

\- -La gente debería casarse por amor .- no pude evitar soltar una risita.

\- -Que tierno eres colega , eso no existe , al menos no para mi . Todo lo que tengo lo necesito , no voy a depender emocionalmente de nadie , eso te hace débil –pareció que fuera a decir algo , pero se lo pensó mejor , ya habíamos tenido esa conversación muchas veces – vamos pues .

-cariño!- mi madre me recibió con un abrazo y cubrió mi cara de besos .

\- Hola mamá – la saludé cariñosamente . Yo no era una persona cariñosa , para nada , apenas mostraba mis sentimientos a los demás , pero con mi madre era imposible no hacerlo , a pesar de sus extravagancias era una mujer cariñosa y dedicada a su familia , y yo la quería con locura .- ¿Y el viejo?

\- Ha ido a comprar ingredientes para la cena de esta noche- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en el salón- ¿Y Ryoga?

\- Le dije que no sería necesario que se quedara , aquí en Nerima están acostumbrados a mi , me he criado aquí , y es un lugar pequeño , no creo que me haga falta Ryoga . Vendrá por mi mañana por la tarde .

\- ¿quieres algo de picar?- negué con la cabeza.

\- creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo , y estirar las piernas .

AKANE

No entendía por qué mi padre me había hecho volver , estoy muy ocupada con la universidad , tendré que redacta r todo el informa de la entrevista en los momento s que tenga libre , tenia solo el fin de semana para prepararlo .

\- -Akane cariño , ¿por qué no vas con Kasumi a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta? – Me giré y vi la cabeza de mi padre asomándose por la puerta , maldita manía de no llamar .Resoplé , me levanté del escritorio después de apagar el ordenador .

\- -Vale .

RANMA

Me dirigí al parque donde tantas otras veces había ido con mi padre cuando era niño , para practicar artes marciales en el amplio césped que allí había . No pude evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio , mis recuerdos no eran precisamente alegres , mi padre estaba literalmente loco … un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando me recordé a mi mismo huyendo de aquella manada de gatos hambrientos con dos truchas colgadas del cuello con una cuerda . "Esto te hará un hombre " recuerdo que me dijo aquel sinvergüenza mientras me miraba sentado en un banco del parque , desde entonces no puedo ver a los gatos.

Seguí caminando recordando en cada rincón del parque las mil y una tratadas que me había hecho mi padre , cuando de repente algo llamó mi atención , vi un destello azul por el rabillo del ojo , me giré pero no vi a nadie . Juraría que había visto a la chica del cabello azul caminando por la entrada del parque hace solo dos segundos …. Pero no podía ser , ella estaba en Tokyo …¿ por que mi corazón latía tan rápido? ¿Por qué esa decepción? Sólo había visto a esa chica dos veces en mi vida … pero me resultaba altamente interesante , simplemente porque parecía que yo a ella no. Además esos ojos marrones que parecían tan puros , ese rostro casi infantil…Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme de aquello , sería mejor volver a casa y echarse un rato , el cansancio me estaba afectando .

Ayudé a mi madre a poner la mesa mientras el viejo , para variar , no hacía nada .

\- No hagas nada , para qué- le dije entre dientes .

\- Estoy cansado , llevo todo el día de recados

\- TENDRAS CARA DURA! - le grité enojado - pero si has llegado tarde porque te has quedado tomando sake por ahí!

\- Son los deberes de un hombre hijo , cuando crezcas lo entenderás - dijo sin mirarme siquiera , lo dí por imposible , los invitados estaban a punto de llegar y no quería que se encontraran una escena deplorable .

En ese momento el timbre sonó .

\- Ranama cariño , abre - dijo mi madre desde la cocina .

Miré a mi padre de reojo , por supuesto el no se iba a ofrecer , y caminé hacia la puerta .

\- Buenas noches , tu debes de ser Ranma , ¡ Cuanto has crecido ! puede que no te acuerdes de mi , soy Soun Tendo , amigo íntimo de tu padre y estas son mis hijas : Nabiki , Kasumi y Akane - miré tras de él y me quedé petrificado , no podía ser .


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Puede que me quedara mirándola más tiempo del políticamente correcto , pero estaba intentando digerir el hecho de que ella estuviera allí y a la vez intentando entender por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido .

Tú – dijimos los dos a la vez .

¿Os conocéis? – dijo su padre sorprendido mirándome a mi primero y luego a ella .

Si , bueno , no – dije mirándola a los ojos , unos ojos que me miraban sorprendidos y desconcertados al mismo tiempo – nos hemos visto un par de veces .

Yo diría que solo una – dijo ella aún con la misma expresión de sorpresa – papá ,Ranma es mi proyecto de clase .

En ese momento no pude más que reír – pareciera que soy un ratón de laboratorio – ella también soltó una risita mientras esbozaba una sonrisa , y en ese momento se me cortó la respiración. "¿ que cojones..?" No estaba entendiendo que pasaba , por qué mi cuerpo tenía esas reacciones tan raras , la verdad es que desde que volví me sentía un poco raro ¿ estaría cayendo enfermo?

Por dios , que maleducado , pasen – dije con la voz un poco ronca , por lo que tuve que aclarar un poco la garganta – mi padre está en el salón .- los cuatro pasaron por delante de mi , el primero en pasar fue el señor Tendo , luego la chica del pelo largo y mirada cálida que debía ser la mayor , luego una chica con el pelo corto y castaño con una mirada suspicaz y por último ella , me la quedé mirando atentamente mientras avanzaba detrás de ellos hacía el salón , llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda que llegaba a la mitad del muslo de color rosa palo " Ay mi dios…que piernas " .

Soun! - exclamó mi padre al verlo entrar – vaya! Hacía tiempo que no veía a tus preciosas hijas . Kasumi , eres toda una mujer – dijo mientras con la mano los invitaba a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa - ¿ estás casada?- fruncí el ceño , me resultó descortés .

No señor , prometida .

Con el doctor Tofú – añadió el señor Tendo con orgullo .

Vaya , que bueno , un médico en la familia , te felicito – sonrió a Kasumi la cual asintió y luego miró a Nabiki –¿ y tú Nabiki ?

Estoy terminando la carrera de empresariales , estoy en mi último año .

Desde pequeña siempre has tenido interés en ese tipo de cosas – después mi padre se centró en Akane .

Tu debes ser Akane , a ti no te pude conocer , pues un año antes de que nacieras os mudasteis . Dime pequeña , ¿que edad tienes ?

19 señor – contestó con educación pero con firmeza ." solo dos años menos que yo "

¿ estás estudiando ?

Si señor , periodismo por la rama de deportes .

¿ te gustan los deportes ?

Si , en especial las artes marciales señor .

Oh! Entonces debes conocer a mi hijo Ranma – dijo dándome una palmada , quizá demasiado fuerte en la espalda , mientras reía , también demasiado fuerte .

Si , señor , de hecho su hijo es mi proyecto de clase – dijo mirándome con una sonrisita en los labios , y automáticamente , yo sonreí con cara de gilipollas . " Vamos Saotome, ¿qué pasa?" .

O ya veo , ¿por qué no le das una entrevista solo a ella para ayudarla con su proyecto, Ranma ?- me quedé un momento procesando lo que había dicho el viejo - ¿ eso no te ayudaría Akane?

Bueno , no quiero molestarlo , la semana que viene tiene una pelea importante y yo…

¿Qué tal después de la pelea?- intervine rápidamente , ella se me quedó mirando sin saber bien que hacer – podría darte la primicia .

Si no es molestia …

Para nada , después de la cena intercambiamos números y ya concretaré contigo los detalles – mientras decía esto el corazón me iba a mil .

Está bien – sonrió complacida .

RANMA! – me llamó mi madre desde la cocina – ayúdame !

Me levanté y fui a la cocina , con una sensación rara en el estómago.

AKANE

Entonces Akane , ¿estás en el segundo año de carrera ?- la señora Nodoka era muy agradable , nunca se borraba la sonrisa de sus labios .

Si señora – respondí igual de amable

Y ¿ vives sola en Kioto?

No , vivo en un piso de estudiantes con un compañero de clase y una chica que estudia repostería – en ese momento Ranma comenzó a toser .

Hijo ¿ estás bien? – estaba rojo como un tomate.

Si mamá – dijo con dificultad mientras tosia – se me ha id el arroz por donde no era .

Lo miré preocupada hasta que volvió a su color normal . La cena transcurrió tranquila y agradable y pronto pasamos a la tarta .

¿ Cuando vuelves a Kioto Akane ?- me preguntó la señora Nodoka mientras me servía un trozo de tarta .

Mañana en el tres de las 10 .

¿En tren ? Ranma también vuelve mañana , ¿por qué no te vas con el ?- ese ofrecimiento me tomó por sorpresa .

No hace falta señora , en tren está bien

Insisto querida , Ranma va en limusina , es grande así que no le molestarás . ¿ Verdad cariño ?- miré a Ranma que tenía una expresión extraña que no supe descifrar , pero que enseguida se convirtió en una sonrisa amable .

Claro , mañana puedo pasar por ti , no hay problema.

¿seguro? No me importa ir en tren

Enserio , no hay problema , es mejor tener a alguien con quien hablar durante el viaje , es aburrido viajar solo .

En ese caso ,muchas gracias – le sonreí con ganas , me había librado de tener que pagar el billete de tren a Kioto, cosa que nunca estaba de más . Ranma agachó la cabeza y suspiró …¿ seguro que no le importaba?

Bueno , ya tengo tu número mándame luego tu dirección para recogerte mañana .

Está bien , gracias , eres muy amable – le di un apretón de manos.

Eh …bueno ….no es nada

Nos vemos mañana - todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a casa , yo no podía parar de sonreír , seguro que esa noche no podría dormir por la alegría de haber conseguido una entreviste que engordaría mi nota sobremanera .

RANMA

Leí la última parte de su mensaje cinco veces : " ….buenas noches "

Con esas simples palabras y un emoticono había sonreído sin darme cuenta , no supe muy bien que responderle pero finalmente le respondí de la misma manera , no quería poner de menos y parecer seco o poner demás y parecer tener unas intenciones que no tenía : "Muy bien , mañana a las nueve y media estoy en tu puerta . Buenas noches ", obviamente esto también lo leí cinco veces antes de mandarlo .

"Vamos Saotome , pareces una adolescente de 15 años , es solo una chica " En ese momento mi móvil sonó , pegué un brinco y lo cogí de la mesilla de noche , el corazón me había dado un vuelco , tenía un mensaje , me apresuré a abrirlo y un sentimiento de decepción me embargo , era Shampo : " la cama está fría sin ti , te espero mañana (L) " . Cerré el teléfono sin responder, lo dejé en la mesilla de noche y me dispuse a dormir …que iluso , no pude dormir en toda la noche .

-¿Por qué me llamabas tan insistentemente? Son solo las nueve , habíamos quedado a y media.

\- Te dije que tendrías que venir antes

-¿Por qué? Tu odias madrugar, y me has llamado a las seis y media de la mañana. ¿ estás enfermo?

\- Puede ser …

\- ¿ qué?

\- Nada , vamos Ryoga , tenemos que ir a un sitio antes de volver a Kioto .

Me despedí de mis padres y le di la dirección a Ryoga .

-¿Por qué vamos a este lugar?

\- tenemos que recoger a alguien .

\- Oye Ranma yo soy tu guardaespaldas no tu chófer , esto no entra dentro de mi sueldo , lo hago como colega , así que como colega , deja de ser tan jodidamente ambiguo y dime a dónde estoy yendo .

\- Vamos a recoger a una chica .

\- ¿ otro ligue?- lo oí suspirar , es verdad que cuando iba de viaje, y me era posible huir de Shampo y su abuela , había estado con otras chicas , pero me molestó que pensara eso de todas formas .

\- No es un ligue , es la hija de un amigo de la familia – se percató de mi tono poco amistoso , pues miró por el retrovisor hacia mi arqueando las cejas incrédulo , pero no dijo nada .

Cuando hubimos llegado a casa de los Tendo , Akane esperaba en la puerta con una bolsa de viaje . Me bajé de inmediato del coche una vez estuvo parado , observé como Ryoga hacía lo mismo.

-Buenos días Ranma .

-Buenos días Akane –me quedé parado sin saber que hacer , hasta que escuché un carraspeo tras de mi –este es mi guardaespaldas y amigo Ryoga Hibiki , Ryoga esta es Akane Tendo , amiga de la familia – ambos se saludaron cordialmente con un asentimiento de cabeza . Observé como Ryoga se acercaba con la intención de cogerle la bolsa pero me adelanté – Trae , dame eso – No le vi la cara a Ryoga , pero sabía que tendría una expresión de sorpresa , yo ni siquiera cargaba mis propias mochilas para hacer deporte , no sé por qué lo hice , simplemente fue un impulso .

-Gracias Ranma , es muy amable de tu parte , pero puedo llevarla , no pesa nada - la retiró del alcance de mis manos , cosa que me sorprendió un poco .

Después de meter su bolsa en el maletero nos montamos en el coche , ella escogió el asiento justo enfrente del mío , de espaldas al conductor . Estuvimos un rato en silencio , yo sin saber que hacer y ella mirando pensativa por la ventana hasta que se decidió a hablar .

-Bueno Ranma , cuéntame un poco más de ti , este viaje nos llevará un par de horas , podríamos hacerlo ameno ¿no?- me sonrió con tanta amabilidad , que me desconcertó, oí una risita masculina que luchaba por no ser oída y miré hacia el asiento del conductor. " ¿ De que se ríe ? " Por el retrovisor pude ver mi propia expresión y pronto entendí de que se reía … " no me entiendo para nada , ¿cómo reacciono así a algo tan normal e inocente como esto ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Siento no haber subido antes , he tenido problemas . Los capis son muy cortos porque no dispongo de ordenador , sólo cuando mi hermana me lo deja . He tenido problemas al subir , se me borran los guiones de las conversaciones y otras muchas cosas , espero que esta vez no pase . Gracias por leer la historia .

Chap 4

\- No se que quieres que te cuente – dije sonriéndole – debes de saber mucho de mi – ella me sonrió con suficiencia , pero no de una forma prepotente , más bien d una forma simpática- creo que la conversación sería más interesante si me hablaras de ti.

\- ¿ que quieres saber?

\- Bueno –me removí en el asiento-se tu edad y que estudias , se que tienes dos hermanas y poco más.

\- Bueno mis padres se mudaron de Nerima antes d yo nacer , mi madre murió cuando o tenía dos años, estuvimos mudándonos hasta hace tres años que finalmente mi padre decidió volver a Nerima . Reabrió el dojo familiar y aquí estamos .

\- Vaya , una vida ajetreada – quise preguntarle de que murió su madre pero no me sentí con la confianza de hacerlo . - ¿Has practicado alguna vez artes marciales?

\- Si , hasta los 16 años.

\- ¿Por que lo dejaste ?

\- Digamos que llegó un momento en el que mi padre quería que me comportara más como una señorita – rodó los ojos- es de pensamiento antiguo , un poco machista , yo fui como su niño hasta que desarrollé completamente – no pude evitar que mi vista se fueran a sus pechos , no eran muy grandes , pero tenían el tamaño perfecto para …."para Saotome! Que ya se ve por donde vas" , sacudí la cabeza y la volví a mirar a los ojos esperando que no se hubiera percatado de mi descuido , el corazón se me paró cuando la vi mirándome divertida – desde entonces no he vuelto a practicar , pero como no he querido separarme del todo de las artes marciales decidí estudiar periodismo deportivo - ¿no iba a decirme nada? , normalmente las mujeres en cuanto veían un mínimo interés mío hacia ellas se me abalanzaban , ¿ por qué ella no? ¿ por qué me molestaba que ella no ?.

\- ¿Te gustaría volver a practicar ?- ella arqueó una ceja – tengo un dojo para mi solo en mi casa , y después del combate de la semana que viene tengo un par de semanas de descanso .

\- No sé si estaría bien

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A mi padre no le haría mucha gracia , y no sé por qué , pero creo que a tu novia tampoco- hice una mueca recordando los muchos escándalos que Shampo había protagonizado con mis fans , Akane rio.

\- Piénsatelo , sería divertido , además Shampo va a estar de viaje así que con ella no habrá problema .

\- No sé , ya veremos – me sonrió.

Nos pasamos el resto del viaje hablando un poco de todo , y Ryoga de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor , podía notar como sonreía , yo lo miraba y fruncía el ceño .

\- Bueno esta es mi casa – dijo cuando paramos delante de un edificio a pocos minutos de la universidad , y también de mi casa .

\- ¿ no quieres que te invite a almorzar seguro ?

\- No te preocupes , es muy temprano , seguramente coma con Kuno y Ukyo – apreté la mandíbula .

\- Está bien , ya concretamos para la entrevista y demás .

\- Vale – me sonrió , se inclinó para salir pero se detuvo frente a mi , escuché la puerta del conductor abrirse , Ryoga se bajaba para coger sus maletas – muchas gracias por todo Ranma – besó mi mejilla y se bajó – nos vemos – cerró la puerta tras de si , yo me quedé perplejo , no esperaba para nada eso .

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Eh? – era Ryoga ya había entrado y su cuerpo estaba girado hacía mi , tenía una expresión divertida – ¿a mi?

\- Te estás tocando la mejilla , ¿ te duele la muela?

\- Ah?- era verdad , no me había dado cuenta – em no no , vámonos a casa .

\- ¿Vas a darle su regalo a Shampo ?

\- ¡Ostias , mierda!- lo vi rodar los ojos – no pasa nada ahora mismo le reservo un vuelo para esta noche .

\- ¿esta noche ? ¿No te vas a ir con ella cuando acabe el combate ?

\- No , tengo cosas que hacer , además ¿Quién la aguanta dos semanas en una playa sin tener nada que hacer? Que se vaya con una amiga .- Me puse a teclear en el móvil para reservar los billetes de avión .

AKANE

-¿ Hay alguien en casa?

\- ¿Akane ?- vi la cabeza de Ukyo asomarse desde la cocina- ¿ el tren no llegaba en una hora ¿

-No he venido en tren , me han traido en coche, bueno en limusina- se le abrieron los ojos como platos .

-¿Cómo?¿quién?

\- Ranma Saotome- sus ojos se abrieron como platos , aún más, y su boca se abrió.

-mientes

\- sabes que no miento nunca .

\- p-pero …

\- Al parecer su padre y mi padre son amigos – me senté en el sofá dejando mi escaso equipaje a un lado en el suelo- así que su madre le pidió que me trajera , y su padre que me diera una exclusiva para mi trabajo – recordé emocionada- ¿No es genial?- Ukyo se sentó a mi lado con expresión decidida . -¿Qué?

\- ¿cómo es ?¿ es tan guapo como en la tv? ¿y sus ojos? ¿y sus músculos?

-Sabes que no estoy interesada en ese Ukyo.

\- Vamos – me dio un golpe en el hombro – solo te digo que me lo describas .

\- vale-suspiré y ella soltó una risita nerviosa – pero llama a Kuno , no quiero tener que repetirlo dos veces .

-está en su habitación ahora vuelvo – salió corriendo y se perdió por el pasillo , oí sus voces , como le contaba lo que yo le había dicho , la exclamación de sorpresa de Kuno y sus paso ligeros por el pasillo.

\- Cuenta capulla con suerte – Kuno se sentó a mi lado y cogió mi mano impaciente , Ukyo se sentó detrás de él y me miraba por encima de su hombro .

\- A ver , es bastante atractivo , parece estar en buena forma , obviamente es artista marcial… - rodé los ojos ¿ por qué me hacían decir esas tonterías ?- sus ojos … - por un momento la imagen de sus ojos me vino a la mente y se me secó la boca – em… son de un azul cielo intenso…y-ya no se que más decir .

\- ¿ que hicieron durante el viaje ?- soltó Ukyo.

\- Hablar de todo un poco .

-¿solo? – dijo incrédula- si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar habría….

\- Nada , tiene novia , se va a casar – le dije seria.

\- Bueno pero porque no me conoce todavía –Kuno soltó una risotada- eh! No te rías .

\- ¿Tu no tenías en el punto de mira a ese chico que va cada viernes al restaurante donde trabajas a media jornada ?

\- Eso no quiere decir que no pueda mirar a otros , además Ranma es famoso , no cuenta .

\- cierto ¿ ya sabes su nombre?- pregunté para desviar el centro de atención .

\- em no , el viernes pasado no vino , no tuve oportunidad.

\- En un mes has tenido oportunidad de sobra – dijo Kuno maliciosamente .

\- Dejadme! Voy a mi ritmo .

\- A tu ritmo a lo mejor algún día aparece con sus nietos y aún no sabes su nombre .

Los observé divertida mientras discutían .

\- Tengo hambre , vamos a comer fuera – dije poniéndome de pie – yo invito .

\- ¿y eso? –dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- Como celebración por adelantado del pedazo de diez que voy a sacar en mi trabajo.

Ranma

\- ¿no vienes conmigo Ranma?

\- No , tengo combate

\- Puedes venir después del combate .

\- Después del combate tengo cosas que hacer .

\- ¿Como qué?- estábamos en la puerta de la casa , Ryoga cargaba las maletas de Shampo en el maletero.

\- Cosas mías .- me miró con suspicacia , suspiré – voy tengo compromisos familiares- mentí- y con la prensa .

\- Mi abuela no me dijo nada .

\- Se le olvidaría .

\- Bueno – se encogió de hombros –adiós mi amor! Tengo que pasar por Sakura , viaje de chicas wiiiiiiii ¡!- en un momento está triste porque no voy y al otro alegre … quién la entendía…. Me dio un beso por sorpresa en los labios y subió corriendo a la limusina , mientras mangoneaba a Ryoga , como siempre . Mientras se alejaba sentí como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima .


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5.

Aclaraciones : ñoño = excesivamente cursi, rollos = relaciones sin compromiso . Creo que esas son las únicas expresiones que no entenderéis , por lo demás espero que os guste el capítulo . He tardado en subirlo porque estoy liada con la Universidad , en u mes están aquí los finales y tengo que ponerme al día.

AKANE

-¿ Ya te ha llamado Ranma ?- estábamos comiendo en el comedor de la facultad junto con Kuno , que solo prestaba atención a su teléfono hasta que escuchó el nombre de

-no han pasado ni dos días – rodé los ojos , el combate es el Jueves supongo que me llamará después – dije totalmente despreocupada , o aparentándolo , porque en realidad estaba muy nerviosa...¿ y si no me llamaba ? ¿y si solo lo hacía para parecer amable ?- oye Kuno ,¿con quien hablas tanto por whatsapp ?

-Lo sabréis cuando sepa si tiene futuro o no – dijo con suficiencia .

-¿enserio?- dijo con fastidio Ukyo poniéndole morros – desde que te conocemos has tenido tres rollos , y no nos ha presentado a ninguno de ellos .

-Sólo os presentaré a la persona de la que me enamore

-Eres más ñoño que Ukyo – reí para molestarlo .

-Habló la dama de hielo . Solo porque tu no te hayas enamorado en la vida no quiere decir que hacerlo sea malo – me miró Ukyo con el ceño fruncido .

-No he dicho que lo sea , he dicho que sois ñoños .

-Todo el mundo se ha enamorado alguna vez en su vida , aunque sea un amor infantil. Es , cuanto menos raro , que tu no lo hayas hecho – me encogí de hombros.

-Hasta ahora me ha parecido una pérdida de tiempo – ellos me miraron escépticos – de niña solo pensaba en las artes marciales , y ahora solo pienso en mi carrera .

-Vas a ser una virgen cuarentona rodeada de gatos – dijo Ukyo con un tono triste.

-Os tendré a vosotros ¿no? - le di un codazo a Kuno sonriendo .

-Yo no prometo nada , a lo mejor llego a ser alguien famoso y relacionarme contigo perjudica mi estatus – los tres reímos .

-Bueno chicos , tengo clase , luego os veo – me levanté y me despedí con la mano , iba doblando la esquina que me llevaría a mi aula cuando de repente choqué con alguien .- Perdón – levanté la vista y me quedé perpleja , unos ojos azules y penetrantes me observaban e hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera por un momento – Ranma...

RANMA

-¿sorprendida?

-¿que haces aquí?- su rostro parecía sorprendido , y eso por una parte me alegraba , mientras no mostrara fastidio era bueno.

-Pensé en llamarte para lo de la entrevista , pero luego pensé en decírtelo en persona y de paso conocer la universidad - "verte" quise decir verte …

-Bueno … es una agradable sorpresa , pero tengo clases en breve .

-Oh – claro , tiene cosas que hacer es obvio .

-Pero si quieres podemos quedar luego a tomar un café y hablar del tema , ¿te parece ?- la miré y ella me sonrió con amabilidad , no pude más que devolverle la sonrisa .

-Si claro , a las 5 ¿está bien ?

-Si , nos vemos a las 5 en la puerta de la Universidad

-estupendo - ella se despidió con la mano y yo la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista .

EL tiempo hasta las cinco de la tarde se me hizo eterno , realmente no tenía nada que hacer , había mandado a Ryoga a casa , no pintaba nada allí , aunque en seguida me arrepentí porque empezó a arremolinarse un montón de gente a mi alrededor , sobre todo chicas que no paraban de insinuarse , y aunque eso normalmente me hubiera encantado en ese momento me fastidiaba , últimamente no estaba de humor para esas cosas , supongo que es verdad lo que dicen que de todo acaba uno harto en esta vida .

-Ranma – me giré para ver quien me había llamado , aunque ya lo sabía , unos ojos marrones como el café me miraban interrogantes , como si no supiera si era un buen momento o no .

-Akane – en ese momento terminé de firmar un poster y se lo devolví a la propietaria sin mirarla - ¿vamos?

-Si puedes – dijo divetida .

-Lo siento chicas , tengo asuntos que tratar – dije dirigiéndome a las 20 chicas que aún , después de tres horas , se congregaban a mi alrededor . Se escuchó un quejido de fastidio generalizado , pero en décimas de segundo yo ya me alejaba de allí jalando de Akane quien no paraba de reír. Unas vez estuvimos lejos de la universidad y hube comprobado que nadie nos seguí me giré a verla , ya no reía , pero si que sonreía de oreja a oreja -¿ se puede saber de que te ríes ?- dije confundido .

-¿ Así es tu vida siempre? ¿estar rodeado de chicas cada vez que pones un píe en la calle?¿ y por qué corríamos ?

-Tengo experiencia en fans stalkers que me han llegado a seguir hasta mi casa , y se han colado .

-Buaa- dijo entre sorprendida y ,aún, divertida – ser tu novia tiene que se estresante – no sé por qué ese comentario me apenó .

-Bueno , no es para tanto – enarcó una ceja .

-Leo prensa ...he visto las portadas de tu novia – comenzamos a caminr en busca de un café cercano .

-Shampo es un poco exagerada – mentía , tenía toda la razón de ponerse celosa …. o no porque aunque sí que me he acostado con más de 10 fans "vale más de 20" , sin contar modelos , desde que estoy con ella , ella sabe perfectamente que no la quiero , que sólo es comodidad y diversión .

-Ya – lo dijo en tono sarcástico , no me creía- ¿te parece bien este sitio ?- se paró en frente de un cartel en el que ponía "Loretto's" .

-si , me da lo mismo – miré una vez más hacía atrás para asegurarme que nadie nos seguía y entramos .

Una vez dentro tomamos asiento alejados de la ventana , en la mesa más escondida de todo el local .

-ser famoso te hace paranoico ¿no ?- dijo mientras ojeaba la carta.

-No es paranoia si efectivamente eres perseguido hasta el baño en cualquier lugar al que vayas .

-Touché – sonreí . Ella no me miraba estaba decidiendo que iba a pedir , observé como se mordía el labio inferior concentrada en la carta .

-¿Ya saben que van a tomar ? - no llevábamos ni dos minutos sentados cuando se nos acercó el camarero , el cual enseguida se me quedó mirando – Usted es...

-shhhh- dije antes de que nadie pudiera oírlo – pido la máxima discreción por favor .

-Si señor por supuesto – el chico , que tendría poco más de 18 años tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa , esperamos un poco a que se recompusiera para poder pedir , aunque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que servían allí , me había pasado todo el tiempo observándola a ella .

-Yo quiero una tarta de tres chocolates con sirope de chocolate y un zumo de naranja sin azúcar por favor – enarqué una ceja mirándola y ella se encogió de hombros .

-¿ y el señor? - dijo el chico al que le temblaba la voz , vi como Akane lo miraba enternecida .

-Yo quiero una macedonia y un zumo de naranja sin azúcar- el chico tomó nota y se despidió con una reverencia .

-Que mono , lo pones nervioso – dijo ella mientras lo veía retirarse – luego podrías hacerte una foto con él ¿no? Seguro que le hace ilusión , yo asentí .- bueno , vayamos al grano señor Saotome .

-¿señor? - enarqué una ceja – apenas te saco dos años , no me hagas sentir viejo .

-Era broma – me sacó la lengua con picardía .

-Bueno , estaba pensando que quizá el jueves después del combate podría recibirte en mi casa y allí más tranquilos me puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras y también podríamos practicar algo .

-¿no crees que estarás algo cansado?

-Depende de lo que dure el combate.

-¿planeas perder pronto?- me quedé un poco descolocado , ¿perder? ¿yo? , ante mi expresión ella rió , me estaba vacilando .

-Nadie ha dicho nada de perder .

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo .

-¿ eso es malo?

-Depende del contexto .

-¿ en qué contexto sería malo?- ella fue a responder pero en ese momento llegó el camarero .

-Aquí tienen – dijo mientras colocaba nuestros respectivos pedidos en frente de cada uno - ¿ desean algo más? - ambos negamos y el chico se retiró .

\- ¿ no te va a doler la tripa con esa mezcla?

-No , mi estómago está acostumbrado , es que no me gusta mucho el dulce , entonces el zumo de naranja sin azúcar contrarresta el dulzor de la tarta de chocolate .

-Si no te gusta el dulce ¿ por qué pides choclate ?

-Me pierde , es algo raro la verdad – dijo riendo , yo también reí , que chica más peculiar – te cuidas eh – dijo señalando mi macedonia .

-No me queda otra , vivo de mi cuerpo – ella ya estaba atacando su tarta .

-En ese aspecto no te envidio nada , no sabes lo que te pierdes .

-¿Me envidias en algo?- se quedó unos momentos pensativa con la cuchara en la boca , me recordó enseguida a una niña pequeña .

-Si , bueno , en una cosa … estás viviendo tu sueño , te dedicas a lo que te gusta – se encogió de hombros – es lo que todos desean.

-También tiene sus cosas malas .

-No todo es perfecto , eso está claro , pero quien algo quiere algo le cuesta , y siempre que sea por algo que realmente merece la pena el sufrimiento es menor . Como es ese dicho... ¿Sarna con gusto no pica?- lo miré extrañado – no sé algo así decía mi abuela .

-Bueno puede que tengas razón – me quedé observándola mientras me llevaba una cucharada de macedonia a la boca - ¿ cuál es tu sueño?

-De pequeña , ser una gran artista marcial , pero como ese sueño se truncó , supongo que es ser la mejor de mi promoción y conseguir un buen contrato de trabajo .

-¿ Y qué me dices de la familia? ¿ no etra en tus planes formar una ?- no sabía por qué había soltado eso , pero lo hice – me refiero … la mayoría de las chicas sueña con el amor – ella frunció el ceño.

-Yo no , el amor es una pérdida de tiempo – me quedé helado – tampoco me ha llegado la oportunidad de enamorarme , ni nadie que haya conseguido interesarme hasta ese punto la verdad , puede que si llegara lo incluyera en mis planes , no lo se – se encogió de hombros – supongo que tengo un pensamiento algo extraño , pero es que no quiero que mi felicidad dependa de nadie más que de mi misma , en cierto modo eso es algo que me asusta , me gusta tener las cosas bajo control – se calló como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y siguió comiendo - ¿Y tú? Eres muy joven y te vas a casar , ¿ya has pensado en ampliar la familia?- tragué duro .

-EM... bueno es algo realmente complicado – no sabía que responder , ni siquiera me había acordado de mi compromiso o Shampo cuando le había hecho esa pregunta , ella me miró inquisitiva pero hizo un gesto con la mano como para que parara de hablar .

-Está bien , no soy nadie como para que me cuentes tus intimidades .

-Bueno yo te he preguntado primero – dije para que se sintiera mejor .

-Sí pero yo no soy una persona importante , no puedes hacer nada con la información que te he dado, mi vida no le interesa a nadie , te lo he contado porque no sé por qué pero me resulta fácil hablar contigo . Apenas me conoces y es normal que no confíes en mi como para contarme tus planes de futuro , no tengo por qué saber más de ti que el resto del mundo .

-No es eso de verdad – me apresuré a interrumpirla – es que es complicado de verdad , te lo contaré , pero cuando encuentre la forma de contártelo – me daba vergüenza que ella conociera ese secreto de mi , el como utilizaba a Shampo para mi satisfacción personal , aunque ella estaba de acuerdo con ello , pero no quería que Akane me mirara con repulsión .

AKANE

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa Ranma , no tenías por qué – nos paramos delante de mi edificio .

-Se nos ha hecho tarde , no iba a dejar que volvieras sola , además he quedado con Ryoga en la puerta de la universidad , me pilla de camino – el me sonrió con amabilidad , ya había oscurecido y solo nos iluminaba una farola que había enfrente de mi portal .

-Lo he pasado muy bien – lo dije sinceramente , apenas conocía a Ranma , pero cuando estaba con el me sentía muy cómoda y me hacía reír .

-Yo también - nos quedamos un rato callados sin saber que hacer .

-Bueno , el jueves iré a verte al combate y te esperaré en la puerta trasera del recinto , como hemos acordado – dije rompiendo el silencio , el asintió – nos vemos el jueves – me acerqué a el para besar su mejilla , pero el hizo el mismo gesto y en la misma dirección . Gracias al cielo nuestros labios no llegaron a rozarse , pero si quedaron a centímetros , ambos nos quedamos congelados , nos miramos a los ojos , y nos quedamos así , me perdí en sus ojos azules , noté como el corazón se aceleraba y sentía su respiración acelerada "¿y ahora qué ? , no me puedo mover " , estaba completamente en shock . No se cuanto llevábamos así cuando escuché las voces de Kuno y Ukyo , que callaron de sopetón , Ranma y yo nos movimos para mirarlos , acababan de doblar la esquina y se habían querado petridicados mirándonos .

-Lo siento ¿ interrumpimos ?- dijo Kuno divertido , Ukyo tenía la boca abierta , un poco más y le llegaban al suelo .

-No ! - dijimos los dos a la vez , nos miramos y enseguida nos ruborizamos .

-Yo ya me iba , te veo el jueves Akane – dijo dándose la vuelta para emprender su camino .

-Si , adiós – dije observando su espalda mientras se alejaba . Cuando se hubo perdido de vista me giré hacia mis amigos – Ukyo , te van a entrar moscas – ella sacudió la cabeza como despertando de un trance .

-¿qué estaba pasando ?

-Nada – me di la vuelta y me dispuse a entrar en el portal del edificio , mientras is amigos me acribillaban a preguntas yo intentaba que no se notara como intentaba calmar mi corazón .


	6. Chapter 6

Chap . 6

-¿ qué te pasa ? RANMA!- pegué un salto en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Ryoga , le había dicho que viniera en el suyo particular para no llamar demasiado la atención.

-¿que?!

-¿qué te ocurre ?¿ ha pasado algo malo?

-no – lo medité un poco – no es malo , ha sucedido algo extraño.- me miró como animándome a hablar – casi la beso – Ryoga puso los ojos en blanco- no me malinterpretes , no lo he buscado , ni la he seducido , simplemente ha sido por un tonto accidente – Ryoga soltó una risita .

-¿ y ella que hizo?

-nada , se quedó petrificada .

-¿ y tú?

-yo también , no sabía que hacer – suspiré – fue algo extraño.

-muy bien te debe de caer esa chica para no haberte abalanzado sobre ella – lo miré con el ceño fruncido – es lo que siempre haces , no me mires así – observé una expresión extraña en el rostro de mi amigo pero decidí pasarla por alto , giré mi vista hacia la carretera , ya estábamos llegando a casa – ¿ habéis cancelado lo de la entrevista?- lo miré inquisitivo – hombre , debe de ser incómodo volver a verla después de eso.

-No lo hemos cancelado , puede que ella me llame luego o me mande un mensaje para anularlo , pero no creo .

-¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-De lo poco que la conozco , he sacado algo en claro , y es que es una persona que lucha por su sueño cueste lo que le cueste , y no creo que deje de pasar una oportunidad como esta solo por una tontería .

-Hablas con orgullo , como si fuera algo tuyo – Ryoga aparcó dentro de mi finca y se me quedó mirando divertido -

-No digas tonterías , simplemente me gusta su forma de pensar – me bajé del coche irritado y cerré de un portazo.

AKANE

No podía dormir , ese momento no se me quitaba de la cabeza.

"venga Akane , es una tontería no es la primera vez que te pasa eso , con Ukyo una vez pasó " sabía que era un insignificancia , pero aún así ¿ por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido?

A la mañana siguiente tenía unas ojeras tan mascadas que me hacían parecer un mapache .

-Ukyo , llama a la protectora , se nos ha colado un animal en casa – dijo Kuno mirándome divertido mientras se servía café en su taza dejado caer de la encimera de la cocina , Ukyo rio mientras sentada en la mesa mojaba galletas en la leche , yo le hice una mueca sarcástica a Kuno.

\- Eres muy gracioso que no - ( si habéis visto borat entenderéis esta broma)- cogí un vaso y me eché un poco de zumo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa .

\- anoche no cenaste , ¿ no vas a comer nada ahora tampoco?- Ukyo me miraba extrañada , yo negué con la cabeza -¿ no crees que estás exagerando? ÉL no va a ir corriendo contárselo a su novia y van a venir a montarte una escena , ha sido un accidente .

-ni eso – observó Kuno sentándose enfrente de mi – no pasó nada , ni siquiera rozasteis los labios , estás siendo muy melodramática.

-ya lo sé , pero tengo una sensación rara en el estómago , no sé que me pasa .

-¿no será que te sientes culpable ?- lo miré extrañada .

-tu mismo has dicho que no pasó nada , ¿ por qué me sentiría culpable ?

-no por lo que pasó , sino por desear lo que no pasó – como no había dormido me costó un poco procesar el significado de su frase , pero cuando caí mis ojos se abrieron como platos .

-¿ estás loco ? Ya te he dicho que no lo veo de esa manera , no estoy interesada en tener una relación con nadie , además de eso el tiene una relación y yo respeto eso .

-No he dicho que vayas a hacer nada , sé que no serías capaz de ir detrás de un hombre comprometido, pero desear es otra cosa .- me quedé mirándolo en silencio unos segundos .

-No , imposible , te equivocas .- dije convencida , me levanté d ella mesa y me fui a mi habitación a prepararme para ir clase .

RANMA

Ya había llegado el día del combate , desde aquel incidente había hablado con Akane una ve , simplemente para asegurarme que vendría e intentar que viera que no iba a cambiar por aquello , aunque siendo sinceros fue algo en lo que estuve pensando desde que sucedió , bueno desde que no sucedió porque no pasó nada , pero hubo algo en ese momento … algo pasó que no me deja olvidarlo , pero ¿qué?

-¿listo?- mi entrenador Obi , me esperaba en la puerta de mi camerino , quedan solo 5 minutos . Yo sólo asentí , tenía que dejar de pensar en todo lo demás , tenía que centrarme única y exclusivamente en el combate , en ganar y en darle una buena noticia a Akane para su trabajo , ¿ de qué le iba a servir entrevistar a un perdedor ?

Salí al pasillo dónde me esperaban Ryoga , la abuela de Shampo y mi entrenador . Los 4 avanzamos sin decir palabra por el túnel que nos llevaría al rin . Cuando salimos nos recibió una multitud de aplausos y gritos , sobre todo de chicas , miré hacia un lado y al otro ¿ de verdad vendría?¿no habría decidido que lo del otro día fue demasiado vergonzoso?

-¿ qué buscas Ranma?- me susurró Ryoga , lo miré y de reojo vi a la abuela de Shampo mirarme .

\- Nada – seguí observando , me senté en mi banco y allí la vi , justo detrás -Hola – dije sin articular sonido para que ella me leyera los labios , simplemente me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba , como dándome ánimos , sentí un gran alivio , parecía que ella estaba bien conmigo , definitivamente no podía perder.

Estábamos en la limusina , yendo hacia mi casa , pero solo mi chófer , la abuela de Shampo y yo , a ella la dejaríamos en su casa que quedaba de camino . Ryoga llevaba a Akane en su coche , si la abuela de Shampo veía a Akane le contaría cualquier historia a su nieta y esta volvería de su viaje y le montaría una escena a Akane , y definitivamente no podía permitir eso . Obviamente gané , no me costó demasiado la verdad , en cuanto entré en el rin sentí que estaba ganado , sentía una motivación enorme que hizo que en menos de media hora aquello estuviera ganado .

Esperé en la puerta hasta que llegaran ella y Ryoga , cinco minutos y ya estaban aparcando .

-Hola – me dijo al bajar del coche -enhorabuena por la victoria .

-¿dudabas que iba a ganar?

-no mucho – dijo con un gesto de la mano como quitándole importancia , le sonreí , definitivamente todo estaba bien .

-Chicos -miré detrás de Akane para prestarle atención a mi amigo – si no os importa me voy ya , tengo algunas cosas que hacer , cuando tenga que llevarla a casa , sólo llamadme y vendré , puede incluso que llegue antes de que acabéis – yo solo asentí y lo vi montarse en el coche y alejarse de allí , dejándonos solos .

La hice pasar a mi casa y la llevé al salón , le ofrecí asiento - ¿quieres algo de beber?

-no , gracias – se acomodó la falda de ese vestido de tirantas celeste corto que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo y que le sentaba tan bien y hacía resaltar el extraño color de su cabello .Sacó una libreta donde vi que tenía hecha algunas anotaciones , las revisó y acto seguido me miró -¿ qué? - dijo desconcertada.

-¿qué de que?

-¿ qué por qué sonríes así? - no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo para nada.

-No es nada , es que pareces una profesional – me lo inventé , si ni yo sabía por qué sonreía , no iba a poder contestarle con sinceridad .

-Lo soy chaval , no sólo lo parezco – sonrió con suficiencia y se irguió en su asiento , cosa que me hizo reír – siéntese señor Saotome , la entrevista va a comenzar – le hice caso y me senté justo en frente suya – Bueno ,¿ cómo se ha sentido ante la victoria de hoy ?

-Muy contento la verdad , necesitaba esta victoria para poder clasificarme para el próximo campeonato del mundo así que ganar ha sido algo muy satisfactorio .- ella lo anotó todo mientras yo hablaba , otra vez se mordía el labio inferior , probablemente ella no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía , pero yo si lo había notado .

-¿ en algún momento pensó que podría perder?

-Nunca me permito pensar eso , la gente piensa que es soberbia , pero yo pienso que los pensamientos negativos atraen cosas negativas , si piensas que vas a perder te predispones a ello .

-Eso podría hacer que en el caso de perder se llevara una decepción aún mayor .

-Puede que algún día lo descubra – me sonrió antes de anotarlo en su libreta – oye Akane puedes hablarme de tú ….es que me siento raro si me hablas de usted .

\- Ah sí perdón jajajaj es que nos han enseñado que hay que hacerlo así y me meto en el papel , perdona . Bueno ust...digo tu , le dedicas muchas horas a entrenar supongo , para poder llevar una racha de dos años invicto ¿ cuántas horas le dedicas?

-Una media de – me quedé pensando mirando al techo – 4 horas al día , dos horas por la mañana y dos por la tarde – me miró un poco sorprendida – lo sé , la media del resto es de ocho horas , pero no he visto necesario el entrenar tanto .

-¿ cuándo empezaste a entrenar?

-No sé exactamente a que edad , pero creo que entorno a los cinco años , mi padre me entrenaba ...a su manera – hice una mueca de desagrado .

-¿ qué quieres decir con eso ?- dejó su libreta sobre su regazo y se inclinó hacia delante .

-Bueno me llevaba a la montaña en pleno invierno , me hacía correr por la nieve , cortar leña , me hacía cruzar el rio helado corriendo ….en alguna ocasión se quebró bajo mis pies y caí al agua , lo pasé realmente mal – ella me miraba casi sin creerlo -puedes anotarlo , esto es algo que no he dicho antes en ninguna entrevista así que creo que será bueno para tu nota – ella me hizo caso – luego , había otra cosa que me hacía que me ha traumatizado y que absolutamente nadie sabe de mi excepto mis padres y Ryoga – levantó la vista y dejó de apuntar – me ataba truchas al cuello y dejaba que me persiguieran docenas de gatos ...desde entonces el sólo hecho de ver un gato me paraliza .

-¿ por qué me cuentas algo así?quiero decir, eso es muy personal.

-Simplemente quiero ayudarte – me encogí de hombros .

\- Bueno aunque sea así esta ultima parte se queda entre nosotros -la miré asombrado , cualquiera aprovecharía lo más mínimo para sacar tajada de mi , incluso podría vender eso a la prensa nacional .

La entrevista siguió durante unos 20 minutos más .

-Bueno solo me queda hacerte una foto para la "noticia"- entrecomilló la palabra .

-¿ qué te parece si la haces en mi dojo?- ella asintió – así de paso lo ves y si quieres podemos entrenar un poco .

-¿ sigues empeñado en eso?- dijo mientras se levantaba y me seguía – ya te he dicho que no sé si es buena idea .

-¿ a ti te gusta no?- ella asintió – y cuando peleabas ¿ eras feliz? - volvió a asentir .-Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz , es buena idea – ella me miró sopesando lo que acababa de decir-Además solo vamos a divertirnos , no es enserio.

-Suponiendo que tengas razón.

-que la tengo – la interrumpí y me fulminó con la mirada , ante eso reí.

-Hoy no es buena idea – señaló su ropa , no vengo adecuadamente vestida .

-Tienes razón – andamos por el jardín hasta llegar al dojo , allí me tomó una foto en la puerta y otra en el interior , nos sentamos en la entrada – ahora te podrías hacer una foto conmigo ¿no?

-¿ por qué ? Ya tengo las que necesito , no sería profesional añadir una foto en la que salga yo .

-No es para el trabajo , es porque me apetece -me miró extrañada y yo caí en la ceunta de lo que estaba diciendo , cuando estaba con ella actuaba por impulsos muchas veces – si quieres claro , no sé , somos amigos …

-vale – interrumpió mi nervioso balbuceo – hagámonos un "selfie" - tomó su móvil de nuevo , juntamos un poco nuestras cabezas y nos hicimos una foto.

-¿a ver? ¿ me la pasas?- dije mientras me asomaba para ver la foto , levanté la cabeza para mirarla y me encontré con que ella me estaba mirando , y otra vez nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca , podía sentir su nerviosismo o quizá era el mio .

\- ejem ejem – ambos soltamos un respingo y nos separamos , miramos hacía el lugar donde había provenido el sonido , era Ryoga – puedo venir en otro momento – sonreía divertido , maldito capullo .

-no seas idiota – notaba mi cara arder , miré de reojo a Akane y ella no estaba mucho mejor que yo .

\- Solo vine a avisar de que había llegado por si necesitabas que llevara a Akane a su casa , fui al salón pero como no estabais allí pensé que habríais venido aquí .

-si , ya hemos terminado – dijo Akane poniéndose en pie – muchas gracias por todo Ranma , todo esto me va a ser de mucha ayuda – lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos , se dispuso a darse la vuelta para irse con Ryoga pero la cogí de la mano y la detuve , me puse de pie y busqué su mirada con la mía , aunque pensé que iba a seguir esquivándome , me sorprendió el hecho de que me mirara a los ojos y con una expresión aparentemente tranquila , eso me resultó interesante y divertido a la vez "¿ cómo podía asar de cero a cien en dos segundos ? , es decir un momento está avergonzada pero al poco se tranquiliza y me mira con naturalidad ….y a mi me sudaban las manos ¿ tan indiferente le soy?" esa última parte de mi pensamiento me hizo sentir inexplicablemente un poco ansioso .-¿ que sucede? - su tono de voz también parecía tranquilo ahora .

-eh ...¿ qué te parece mañana? - me miró sin entender – para entrenar , podrías venir un par de horas , sería divertido .

-Mañana tengo que pasar la entrevista y además tengo clases por la tarde – me estaba evitando , definitivamente no iba a volver a saber nada de ella – pero el sábado estoy libre – abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendido , esta chica no era para nada predecible .

-Estupendo , el sábado entonces – solté su mano como si me hubiera dado un calambre , no había notado que llevara tanto tiempo sosteniéndola , al igual que tampoco me acordaba de que mi amigo estaba allí – bueno , nos vemos – di un paso atrás e incliné la cabeza ,no quería incomodarla con mi cercanía .

-Nos vemos Ranma – me sonrió , se acercó y besó mi mejilla , eso tampoco me lo esperaba , la vi alejarse junto con Ryoga .

Ya era de noche , estaba en el sofá mirando que daban por televisión cuando mi móvil vibró , era un mensaje de Akane : " _muchas gracias por la entrevista , nos vemos el sábado "_ y con esa frase la foto que nos habíamos hecho los dos , apagué la tv y me fui a la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

AKANE

-¿ estás segura de que no sientes nada por él?

-sólo es un amigo Kuno .

-eso no responde mi pregunta .

-Me cae muy bien , es muy divertido y agradable , pero como tú o Ukyo .- Estábamos los dos sentados en el sofá de nuestra casa , esperando la hora para irnos a las clases de la tarde , Ukyo se había ido porque tenía que comprar algunas cosas antes de irse a trabajar , aquella misma noche habíamos quedado en que Kuno y yo iríamos a cenar al lugar donde trabajaba para poder ver quien era el "chico misterioso" de Ukyo , aunque Kuno tenía pensado más bien darle un empujoncito a nuestra amiga para que se lanzara .

-Akane , tu no eres una persona que se ruborice fácilmente , de hecho eres bastante serena , y desde que lo conoces , qué sólo ha sido una semana te he visto sonrojada y nerviosa en dos ocasiones – enfatizó la palabra dos - ¿ no crees que significa algo?

-No quiero pensar en eso Kuno , sabes que esas cosas no me interesan y además ….

-Tiene novia , se va a casar , blablablabla – puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de desesperación – te repites más que el ajo .

-Pero es verdad , Ranma es mi amigo y punto , no hay nada ni va a haber nada , ni por mi parte ni por la suya .

-A lo mejor el se ha enamorado de ti ¿ qué harías?

-Eso es imposible , me conoce de hace una semana – dije poniéndome en pie y cogiendo mi mochila – y además tiene una novia despampanante a su lado , con la que se va a casar .

-Que pesada con la boda , no tienen ni fecha y llevan un año comprometidos , por lo menos – me quedé parada mirándolo – a lo mejor no la quiere .

-No digas tonterías Kuno , además , si no la quiere a ella con lo guapa que es y el cuerpazo que tiene conociéndola de hace años , no me iba a querer a mi que ni soy guapa , ni tengo cuerpazo y como ya he dicho , apenas me conoce .

\- No eres una persona superficial , sabes que la belleza no importa y es subjetiva .

-aggggg! - solté un grito de desesperación – que pesado estás ! Esto no es un manga shoujo , quitate esas ideas de la cabeza – giré sobre mi misma y me dirigí a la puerta .

-espera que voy contigo .

-No ! Me adelanto que estás muy pesadito , nos vemos a las nueve – cerré de un portazo y me fui a la universidad .

El día se me hizo eterno , estaba especialmente irritada con Kuno , estaba muy pesado con el tema de Ranma y eso hacía que yo no parara de comerme la cabeza , estaba segura de que no iba a pasar nada entre los dos , pero ¿ y si yo estaba sintiendo algo? Aunque eso era imposible , si estuviera sintiendo algo por él ...algo romántico , ya lo sabría , me consideraba una persona lista , no podía ser tan tonta como para no notar algo como eso .

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la univeridad donde me esperaba Kuno , estudiábamos lo mismo , pero no teníamos las mismas clases siempre , así que el había salido una hora antes . Nos dirigimos hacia el bar donde trabajaba Ukyo que estaba como a unos quince minutos andando de la universidad , por el camino estuvimos hablando de cosas de la carrera , quería evitar a toda costa el tema de Ranma . Llegamos al local y entramos , era un lugar bastante agradable , las paredes eran blancas decoradas con adornos de madera , las mesas y las sillas eran rústicas tenia pinta de ser muy pesadas , y en el lateral derecho d ella entrada estaba la barra , detrás de la cual estaba Ukyo , nos saludó con la mano y ambos nos acercamos .

-hola¿ cómo estás ?- dije sentándome en un taburete frente a ella .

-nerviosa , aún no ha llegado – dijo mientras secaba un vaso con excesiva velocidad .

-sabes que el genio de Aladdin salía de una lámpara no de un vaso ¿no?- ya estaba Kuno con sus bromas – deja ese vaso en paz anda – Ukyo miró el vaso como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo .

-¿vais a tomar al?

-Yo quiero Ramen y ¿tu Akane?

-sopa de miso .- Ukyo lo anotó asintió y entró en la cocina para dar la comanda , yo miré a mi alrededor , no había mucha gente , solo unos padres con sus dos hijos , un anciano y una pareja -puede que no venga .

-Pues vendremos la semana que viene , tengo que saber quien es – reí , menudo cotilla , al cabo de cinco minutos llegó Ukyo con nuestros pedidos , probé la sopa , estaba deliciosa , no entendía por qué nuca habíamos ido a comer allí .

-esto está muy rico Ukyo – levanté la vista y vi como ella miraba a alguna parte detrás de mi , Kuno y yo nos giramos y vimos a un hombre alto , guapo , de pelo negro y ojos negros aproximándose -¿Ryoga?

-¿Akane?- se paró frente a mi -¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a comer , mi amiga trabaja aquí – dije señalando a Ukyo , el la miró por unos instantes y luego se dirijió a mi .

-Vengo a comer aquí cada viernes – eso me alertó , sería que ...¿Ryoga?


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

AKANE

-¿os conocéis? - me giré para mirar a Kuno , quien se había girado a mirar Ukyo que seguía callada .

-SI , Ryoga es guardaespaldas y amigo de Ranma – miré a Ryoga - ¿él no ha venido?

-No- sentí un punto de decepción – últimamente no esta muy por la labor de salir de noche , además aquí siempre vengo solo -miró un punto detrás de mi .

-Ven , te voy a presentar a mis amigos – volvió su mirada hacia mi y asintió – este es Kuno , compañero de carrera y de piso – ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos , luego nos volvimos hacia Ukyo que se había recompuesto un poco , aunque se le notaba algo nerviosa -y esta es Ukyo , mi compañera de piso y una excelente cocinera .

-Encantado – el le extendió la mano y ella colorada como un tomate y con la mano temblorosa se la estrechó , ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y se soltaron las manos , pude percatarme de un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Ryoga , ¿ pudiera ser que a él también le guste Ukyo ?

Ryoga se nos unió , cenamos todos juntos y conversamos animadamente de todo un poco , incluido de Ranma . Ukyo poco a poco se fue soltando y acabó sosteniendo una charla con Ryoga acerca de la comida tradicional y de sus platos favoritos, se los veía muy bien juntos .

-¿contenta?- le dije cuando hubimos llegado a casa , nos quedamos hasta que el bar cerró y Ryoga nos llevó hasta casa, Ukyo se me tiró al cuello .

-¿bromeas? Estoy pletórica , gracias Akane .

-no tienes porqué dármelas , no he hecho nada , sólo te lo he presentado porque ha dado la casualidad de que lo conocía .

-¿te decepcionaste al saber que Ranma no estaba ?- Kuno nos interrumpió , se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tv , luego me miró divertido.

-No vayas por ahí Kuno .

RANMA

-Hola – la saludé mientras entraba a mi casa , llevaba un pantalón corto ceñido de color negro y una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa palo.

-hola – me sonrió con amabilidad como siempre , charlamos mientras nos dirigíamos al dojo , ella parecía bastante animada y durante el entrenamiento lo demostró , se notaba que hacía bastante tiempo que no practicaba , pero era muy ágil y aprendía rápido . La observé sentado en el suelo bebiendo agua mientras ella practicaba algunas katas que le había enseñado , a cada fallo que cometía empezaba de nuevo , se la veía muy decidida , y eso me gustaba , no solo era preciosa , sino que tenaz , me quedé congelado ,¿preciosa? … estaba claro que era guapa pero , yo había pensado "preciosa ".

-Ranma , ¿me puedes explicar que hago mal? - me levanté de un salto y me acerqué a ella me puse por detrás y la coloqué recta dándome la espalda , luego le coloqué las manos en las caderas para dirigirla .

-tu problemas es que no giras bien la cadera al lanzar la patada , mira – le moví la cadera con mis manos mientras ella subía la pierna – así – de repente fui muy consciente , la cercanía de i nariz a su pelo hacía que me llegara el olor de un champú con olor a vainilla , mis manos en sus caderas ardían y mi pecho al respirar chocaba con su espalda "demasiado cerca ".

-¿Ranma ? Ya me puedes soltar , gracias...oye – di un respingo .

-perdón -ella se giró y me miró extrañada .

-¿estás bien?- asentí – creo que necesitas un descanso .

-si , tienes razón , ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Zumo de naranja si tienes .

-un momento .

Volví con zumo de naranja y galletas , pero al llegar Akane no estaba sola , Ryoga estaba allí .

-Ryoga ¿qué haces aquí?-ambos estaban sentados en el suelo charlando .

-Nada , sólo vine a saludar y ver como les iba , además tenía un asunto del que hablar con Akane .

-¿se puede saber el qué?- fruncí el ceño receloso .

-Mañana por la noche hemos quedado para tomar algo , ¿por qué no te vienes ?-fue Akane quien contestó ..."quedar? Ellos? Por qué?" mi cabeza trabajaba frenéticamente .

-¿quienes ?

-Ryoga , Ukyo , Kuno y yo .

-¿algo así como una cita doble ?- mientras decía eso mi corazón se aceleró , quizá no quería saber la respuesta -¿no estorbaría ?- Akane soltó una carcajada y Ryoga se me quedó mirando con expresión divertida .

-¿cita? ¿ crees que si fuera una cita te pediría que vinieras de sujeta velas? -mientras hablaba cogió de la bandeja que yo llevaba en la mano su zumo y una galleta -somos cuatro amigos que van a salir a cenar y divertirse – hizo una pausa en la que me miró a los ojos – y me gustaría que fuéramos cinco , ¿ qué dices ? ¿te unes ?- solo asentí y ella me regaló una amplia sonrisa -¡Genial! ¿ verdad Ryoga ?- ella lo miró radiante y el asintió sonriendo .

-¿ como conoces a los amigos de Akane ? - ahora estábamos los tres sentados en el suelo con las galletas entre los tres .

-Anoche fui al bar al que suelo ir a cenar cada viernes y resulta que la amiga de Akane trabaja allí y ella y Kuno estaban allí cenando .

-Fuimos a hacerle compañía ,-completó ella - a Kuno le tocaba cocinar y la verdad prefiero chupar un sapo a comerme su comida – Ryoga y yo reímos ante su comentario . Después de charlar entrenamos un poco mientras Ryoga nos observaba , una hora después estábamos en la puerta despidiendo a Akane .

-Nos vemos mañana -me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla , ¿se había hecho costumbre despedirnos así? Bueno , no me quejaba . Cuando se hubo ido me quedé a solas con Ryoga .

-¿qué? - dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina , Ryoga me seguía con una sonrisita en la boca que me resultaba irritante .

-nada – se encogió de hombros – si no te conociera , diría que te pusiste celoso .

-¡JA! ¿celoso yo?- puse los vasos en el lavavajillas – no sé que es eso .

-ya lo sé , por eso he dicho si no te conociera – nos quedamos callados unos minutos - ¿puedo hablar contigo Ranma ?

-claro – le ofrecí asiento en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó frente a mi - ¿qué pasa ?

-creo que me he enamorado – creo que la cara se me puso blanca como la tiza y que el corazón me dejó de latir .

-¿de Akane?

-¿qué? ¡no! - las piernas me temblaron de alivio y mi corazón volvió a bombear sangre -te has puesto blanco , ¿estás bien ?

-si , solo estoy cansado – mentí como un perro , pero ni yo mismo sabía por qué esa reacción -¿quién es la chica?

-La amiga de Akane – lo miré extrañado .

-La conociste ayer , ¿no te estás precipitando?

-Voy a cenar cada viernes a ese bar porque desde la primera vez que entré y la vi no me la pude sacar de la cabeza , no había visto ser más hermoso y delicado en mi vida Ranma , te lo juro , era como ver un ángel – lo escuchaba embelesado – tiene una voz delicada y femenina , una manos pequeñas y finas , que ayer toqué por primera vez y te aseguro que eran lo más suave que he tocado en mi vida , y su risa – sonrió mirando a la nada – es tan alegre y contagiosa …. sé que no la conozco demasiado pero ¿nunca has tenido ese sentimiento de ver a esa persona y no querer dejarla ir?¿ de querer atesorar cada momento?¿querer verla por encima de todo ? - suspiró riendo -por supuesto que no , nunca te has enamorado . Pero cuando lo hagas sentirás todo eso , y no habrá marcha atrás – tragué saliva , me daba vueltas todo lo que me había dicho Ryoga , sus palabras eran un torbellino en mi cabeza .

-eso se llama flechazo ¿no?-sonreí .

-Puede ser , al amor no hay que buscarle razones colega , llega cuando llega y con quien sea , sin planearlo , sin verlo venir .

AKANE

-Deja de mirarte en el espejo , estás preciosa – observaba como Ukyo se probaba el quinto modelito y se lo volvía a quitar y buscaba algo en el armario .

-eso me has dicho con los otros cinco – me acerqué a ella y la giré para que me mirara .

-No tienes de qué preocuparte , algo me dice que le gustas , sólo tienes que ser tu misma .

-Para ti es fácil , gustas a los chicos sin intentarlo.

-Bueno , eso de que gusto a los chicos es discutible -ella rodó los ojos – se me ha declarado alguno que otro pero...el tema es que quizá el hecho de ser natural es mucho mejor que esforzarte porque vea una parte de ti que todos pueden conocer , muéstrale a la Ukyo que solo conocemos unos pocos -le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta .

-Tienes razón .

-Ahora coge ese vestido y colócatelo de nuevo – ella sólo asintió . Yo salí de su habitación y fui a la mía a coger mi bolso y mi teléfono , antes de salir eché un último vistazo al espejo , llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos rotos , una blusa holgada de color blanco , una chaqueta de cuero negra , tacones negros y los labios rojos , apenas me había echado maquillaje , solo algo de base y la linea negra de los ojos .

Cuando Ukyo por fin se vistió , iba preciosa con unos tacones de color rosa fucsia, un vestido corto blanco y ceñido , los labios a juego con los zapatos y su larga melena recogida en una cola alta , nos reunimos con Kuno en la puerta y esperamos en la puerta a que llegaran Ranma y Ryoga , desde allí iríamos andando a un restaurante que quedaba a dos calles .

-¿Nerviosas por ver a vuestros Romeos?-fulminé a Kuno con la mirada

-Yo si – respondió Ukyo apretando su bolso con fuerza.

-No tienes por qué , recuerda tu sé tu misma y le encantarás – le di la espalda a Ukyo y con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido me giré hacia Kuno – y tu no hagas ninguno de tus comentarios respecto a mi relación con Ranma , solo somos amigos ¿entendido?.

-A la orden jefa .

-Por cierto ¿ cómo fue el entrenamiento ayer?-me giré hacia Ukyo , que me había preguntado.

-Muy bien , hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto , es increíble poder volver a entrenar.

-¿volverás?

-Si , hemos quedado mañana después de mis clases.

En ese momento un coche estacionó delante de nosotros y de él se bajaron Ryoga y Ranma . EL primero llevaba una americana informal de color gris , una camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones , los cuales eran vaqueros oscuros , Ranma iba completamente distinto , Llevaba una chupa de cuero marrón , una camiseta de cuello de pico que dejaba ver el inicio de sus pectorales bien formados y unos vaqueros rotos .

-Vaya vais casi iguales – dijo Ukyo mirándonos a Ranma y a mi .

-Supongo que si – dije quitándole importancia , Ranma me miraba divertido -¿qué miras?

-Eres una copiona , ¿lo sabias?

-es casualidad – le dije acercándome a el con el ceño fruncido , pensé que me iba a contestar con otra broma pero simplemente me miró a los ojos , luego bajó la vista hacia el resto de mi cuerpo y luego volvió a mis ojos y me sonrió .

-estás muy guapa – aquello me descolocó .

-G-gracias – me alejé un poco de él , a mi espalda escuchaba la risita de Kuno , cosa que me hizo acordarme de los demás – mira Ranma , estos son Ukyo y Kuno , mis compañeros de piso .

-Encantado – se acercó a ambos y les dio un apretón de manos , me fijé que Ryoga se había posicionado ya al lado de Ukyo y estaban charlando , por lo que no pude más que quedarme mirándolos y sonreír .

-¿vamos ?- en ese momento Kuno rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y tiró de mi , yo lo miré y asentí sonriendo . Comenzamos a andar y los demás nos siguieron , Ranma iba a mi derecha y Kuno a mi izquierda aún con su brazo rodeando mis hombros , Ukyo y Ryoga iban detrás charlando .

-¿ les estamos dejando privacidad?-susurró Ranma , yo lo miré y asentí , pero en sus expresión vi algo raro , como si estuviera agobiado .

-¿estás bien?

-SI ¿por qué ?

-Estás un poco pálido Ranma .

-tiene razón – corroboró Kuno .

-No es nada , será que he entrenado mucho y no como nada desde el almuerzo .

-Bueno ya queda poco para el restaurante , está justo al doblar esa esquina – señalé con la cabeza hacia delante -oye Kuno puedes soltarme , no me voy a perder – este me soltó sonriendo .

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en la mesa que Ryoga había reservado esa mañana , a la cabeza de a mesa se sentó Kuno , a su derecha Ranma justo en frente de mi y a la derecha de Ranma Ryoga , en frente de Ukyo . Nos pasamos toda la cena hablando , sobre todo la parejita que no paraba de reir , en alguna que otra ocasión observé como extendían las manos a través de la mesa y se daban caricias en las manos , todo iba viento en popa . Pero observaba a Ranma algo incómodo .

-¿seguro que estás bien?- le susurré inclinándome hacia el para no molestar a los tortolitos .

-SI ...estoy bien – lo miré preocupada , no lo parecía , apenas había probado bocado .

-Akane prueba esto – en ese momento Kuno acercaba sus palillos a mi boca – es el mejor Sushi que he probado en mi vida .

-No es para tanto -dije mientras masticaba y me tapaba la boca con la mano para no ser maleducada .Volví a mirar a Ranma que miraba con el ceño fruncido su plato .

Después de la cena fuimos a una heladería que había en una plaza cercana , una plaza donde habían varios cerezos en flor , nos sentamos en las mesas de fuera , pues la noche era muy agradable .

-¿tienes frío ?- me dijo Ranma al observar como me encogía , se había levantado un poco de brisa y eso mezclado con el helado de chocolate que me estaba comiendo me provocó un escalofrío.

-No , estoy bien .

-¿seguro ? ¿quieres mi chaqueta?- negué con la cabeza , sonriéndole.

-yo te abrazo si quieres ? - dijo Kuno atrayéndome hacia él , estaba siendo muy raro aquella noche .

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dije a Kuno ya extrañada .

-Claro preciosa .

-Ahora venimos – les dijimos a los otros tres , que se quedaron observando como me levantaba y asintieron con la cabeza , antes de girarme vi como Ranma se pasaba la mano por el pelo , como agobiado .

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me giré hacia Kuno , lo miré con el ceño fruncido , y él estalló en carcajadas – no sé que te parece tan gracioso , estás siendo muy pesadito hoy , ¿a qué viene tanto cariño y tanta atención?¿qué tramas?

-¿por qué iba a tramar algo?-dijo un poco más sereno , le lancé una mirada fulminante , lo conocía demasiado bien- vale , sólo quiero ver las reacciones de Ranma nada más .

-¿qué quieres decir?

-lo estoy poniendo celoso .

-Ni que eso te fuera a funcionar – bufé .

-Lleva toda la noche con la cara descompuesta Akane , tu lo has visto .

-Tendrá sus cosas en las que preocuparse .

-Si , de ti .

-No , de mi no . Deja de empeñarte en eso Kuno , esto no es una película , Ranma es mi amigo .

-No es una película , es mejor porque es real . Me acabarás dando la razón – rodé los ojos , no había forma de que parara con eso- como sea , puedes parar ya con tu plan , estás haciendo el tonto .

Volvimos con los demás y el resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad , excepto que Ranma seguía con expresión preocupada . Al volver sobre las dos de la mañana , dejamos a Ukyo y Ryoga por detrás , y llegamos los primeros al bloque .

-Me voy a la cama , Akane espera tu a Ukyo con Ranma , hasta mañana . Un placer conocerte Ranma – prácticamente corrió hacia el interior del bloque y ninguno de los dos pudimos responderle . Nos quedamos ambos callados , yo mirando al suelo .

-se ha hecho tarde – levanté la cabeza y lo miré -¿no te costará levantarte mañana para clases?

-Tengo clases a las nueve , con dormir seis horas yo tengo de sobra – él me sonrió -¿sigue en pie lo de entrenar mañana?

-¿No habrá problema ? - lo miré extrañada – con tu novio – dijo casi en un susurro .

-¿qué novio , qué dices?- dije alucinando .

-¿Kuno no es...- antes de que terminara la pregunta me empecé a reír .

-No jajajjajajajjajajajja ¿Cómo jajajaja has pensado eso?

-Bueno – me miraba sin saber que hacer- vivís juntos y él ha sido muy cariñoso...

-Es imposible que yo esté con Kuno – me miró extrañado – es gay – Ranma alzó las cejas y puso la boca en forma de "o".

-Yo... lo siento .

-No te preocupes jajajja Supongo que la actitud de Kuno ha sido algo confusa – me encogí de hombros , nos quedamos mirándonos por un rato , y empecé a sentirme nerviosa -Oye ¿y Ukyo y Ryoga ?- Ranma giró la cabeza hacía el lugar por el que habíamos venido y alzó las cejas , yo seguí la dirección de su mirada y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida : Ukyo con los brazos al rededor del cuello de Ryoga y el rodeando su cintura y besándose – vaya ….

-Ryoga me dijo que se había enamorado de tu amiga – miré a Ranma .

-¿no es muy...pronto ?

-Parece ser que el amor no entiende de esas cosas – se encogió de hombros .

-Supongo que algún día lo sabré – nos estábamos mirándonos a los ojos .

-Yo también .

-¿Y Shampo?

-¿quien?- fui a responderle pero nos interrumpieron.

-¡Oye! - miramos hacia donde procedía la voz , era Kuno desde la ventana de nuestro piso – que me he traído la llave y no vais a poder entrar – no me había dado cuenta , pero ranma y yo nos habíamos ido acercando , me separé de él de inmediato .

-tírala y calla que vas a despertar a todo el mundo – me tiró la llave y se fue , en ese instante Ukyo y Ryoga aparecieron .

-Sentimos haber tardado -dijo ella sonrojada , ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-No veo que lo sintais mucho – dije mirando a mi amiga con fingido reproche .

-Bueno nos vamos – dijo Ranma , me giré hacia el -¿nos vemos mañana?- asentí , en ese momento el me dio un beso en la mejilla , me tomó por sorpresa , normalmente lo hacía yo , se alejó mientras me miraba sonriendo -¡Romeo ! Córtala con los besos y vayámonos .

RANMA

-¿enserio le preguntaste si Kuno era su novio?

-¿tan disparatado parece?- como ni Ryoga ni yo nos teníamos que levantar temprano , nos sentamos en mi salón y nos tomamos una copa .

-Yo sabía que Kuno era gay – alcé las cejas incrédulo – me di cuenta el viernes cuando pasó un tío y se le quedó mirando el culo , y luego Ukyo me lo confirmó . De todas formas , ella te dijo que no estaba interesada en el amor .

-es verdad

-Y Ukyo me ha dicho que nunca se ha enamorado ni está en sus planes – asentí .

-Tienes razón , no sé por qué he pensado eso – le di un trago a mi copa .

-¿por celos?-de repente escupí lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿qué? ¿cómo van a ser celos? Solo somos amigos .

-Ukyo dice que Akane también dice eso mucho -sonrió divertido -¿sino son celos , qué son?

-No sé , pero celos no .

-¿qué sentiste ?

-¿cuándo?

-Cuando Kuno la abrazaba , o se mostraba cariñoso con ella .

Me encogí de hombros -no sé – recordé lo que había pasado esa noche – me ponía ansioso , me latía muy rápido el corazón , notaba- me paré un poco no sabía si decirlo , miré a Ryoga y el me hizo un gesto para que continuara – como me faltaba el aire , no sé , estaba muy agobiado , solo quería irme de allí.

-Amigo mío , eso son celos -me quedé un rato pensando.

-Puede que tengas razón .

-Colega , siempre hay una primera vez para todo , y creo que estás ante tu primer amor .

-¿qué dices ? La conozco de hace una semana -el se encogió de hombros – simplemente me cae bien y punto .

-A mi me cae bien mucha gente y no me pongo así porque se le acerquen otras personas , sólo me pondría así si viera a algún tipo intentando ligar con Ukyo.

-¿es tu novia ahora?- dije intentando evitar el tema de Akane , mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no podía aclararme .

-Ryoga asintió , hoy 2 de abril de 2016 será el mejor día de mi vida .

-Me alegro mucho de que sea así – de verdad.

-TU también puedes ser feliz Ranma .

-¿bromeas ? Ya lo soy , lo tengo todo .

-Puede que aún no lo sepas , pero te falta algo -Y dicho esto se levantó – me voy a la cama , mañana voy a desayunar con Ukyo antes de que se vaya a clases -Y me dejó allí , hecho un lío , sin saber que pensar o qué hacer .

AKANE

Iba todas las tardes a casa de Ranma a entrenar , y si tenía clases por las tardes iba por la noche , y cenaba con él en su casa , a veces me acompañaba Ukyo , que como llevaba cinco días con Ryoga se pasaban el día acaramelados .

Era sábado por la mañana , Kuno había salido a desayunar con su nuevo novio , el cual aún no nos quería presentar y Ukyo y yo habíamos ido a casa de Ranma , allí desayunaríamos con Ryoga y él y luego Ranma y yo nos iríamos a entrenar mientras los tórtolos daban un paseo .

Los entrenamientos con Ranma me daban la vida , rendía mucho mejor en mis estudios al tener una vía de escape para el estrés y además me lo pasaba estupendamente con Ranma , no podía estar mejor , tenía el sentimiento de querer que aquello durara para siempre , de repente una idea vino a mi cabeza.

-Oye – estábamos tirados en el suelo uno al lado del otro mirando al techo y resoplando por el esfuerzo, lo miré y el giró la cabeza para mirarme-¿cuándo vuelve tu novia ?-Se le descompuso la cara , parecía que no se esperaba esa pregunta y que tampoco le agradaba mucho .

-¿A qué viene eso?- se incorporó y yo hice lo propio .

-No sé , supongo que cuando ella vuelva tendremos que dejar de hacer eso , querréis pasar tiempo juntos – el negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene por qué ser así , a mi me encanta hacer esto contigo , me relajo y me olvido de todo-sonreí porque yo me sentía igual -cuando vuelva hablaré con ella y haré que entienda que sólo somos amigos .

-¿y si no lo entiende?- el se encogió de hombros .

-Si quiere seguir conmigo tendrá que aceptarte .

Dejamos el tema de conversación , lo cierto es que tampoco me agradaba demasiado hablar del tema , después de entrenar me dejó que me diera una ducha en la habitación de invitados , salí vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca ancha de mangas cortas , y en una bolsa llevaba la que me acaba de quitar , me dirigí al salón y me quedé un petrificada , en él estaba Shampo , colgada del cuello de Ranma , a él no se lo veía muy a gusto , no sé cuanto estuve parada allí , pero ella de repente me miró y fue una mirada que no me tranquilizó en absoluto , me preparé para lo peor .


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8.

AKANE

-Hola ¿quién eres ?-soltó el cuello de Ranma y agarró su brazo apretándolo contra sus pechos , yo fruncí el ceño.

-Me llamo Akane , soy amiga de Ranma .

-¿Amiga?Nunca me había hablado de ti – pude percibir la malicia en su voz.

-La conocí cuando te fuiste – intervino Ranma visiblemente incómodo intentando apartarse de su novia -Y no he hablado contigo desde entonces , de hecho no sabía que llegabas hoy , pensaba que llegabas el jueves que viene .

-Y así era – se apretó más contra el – pero te echaba de menos mi amor -me estaban entrando nauseas .

-Yo creo que me voy -dije avanzando hacia la puerta .

-si no te importa – dijo Shampo con falsa amabilidad -nos hemos echado mucho de menos y tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido – no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que insinuaba , miré a Ranma de reojo que me miraba con la cara desencajada , de repente me entraron prisas por salir y ganas de vomitar .

-Adiós Ranma -salí de allí como un cohete sin darle tiempo a contestar ,en teoría debía de quedarme en casa de Ranma hasta que llegaran Ukyo y Ryoga , pero no podía , no con ella allí .No entendía por qué me molestaba tanto , ella había sido una maleducada , pero no era solo la prepotencia con la que hablaba lo que me molestaba , el hecho de que se pegara a ella como una lapa también lo hacía . Era su novia , podía hacer con el lo que quisiera , de repente me vino a la cabeza la imagen de ellos dos , en la cama desnudos y abrazados bajo las sábanas y me entraron unas ganas locas de llorar , pero aguanté , no tenía sentido hacerlo .

-¿Akane?- me giré y vi a Ukyo y Ryoga cogidos de la mano -¿ qué haces sola?

-¿y Ranma? -dijo Ryoga mientras lo buscaba con la mirada .

-Dentro con su novia , no quise molestar así que me fui .

-¿Shampo?-Ryoga parecía sorprendido , yo pensaba que volvía el jueves que viene.

-Lo echaba de menos y quería acostarse con él – no pude disimular el desdén en mi voz .

-¿eso ha dicho ?- Ukyo parecía no creérselo.

-No con esas palabras pero si , así que salí de allí.

-Parece algo que Shampo diría -dijo Ryoga con tono de cansancio -vamos , os llevo a casa .

Al día siguiente no supe nada de Ranma , absolutamente nada , Ryoga estuvo en casa y me contó que Shampo lo tenía esclavizado , que no lo dejaba ni mirar el teléfono .

-es un poco …

-¿celosa , gilipollas, pesada ,exagerada? Si – dijo Ryoga sin dejarme acabar – me ha dado tanta pena Ranma que casi lo secuestro.

-¿Por qué está con alguien así?-fue Kuno quien preguntó , estábamos los cuatro sentados tomando té .

-Eso es algo que debería de responder él , yo no soy nadie .

-Eres su amigo -continuó Ukyo -¿Lo ves feliz con ella?-Yo no hablaba pero seguía con interés la conversación.

-No , de hecho nunca lo había visto realmente feliz hasta estos días atrás , era otro .

-¿Por qué no la deja?-pregunté yo , todos me miraron de repente -digo... si no es feliz .

-Es complicado , supongo que Ranma te lo comentará en su momento .

Cuando se fue Ryoga puse la tv , al parecer mañana por la tarde habría una fuerte tormenta , cosa normal en primavera , y eso me alegró un poco , me encantaban los días lluviosos . Estaba quedándome dormida mientras veía las noticias cuando de repente mi móvil vibró , miré y era un mensaje de Ranma " _siento no haber dado señales de vida hoy , pero no he tenido ocasión ni de respirar ,¿ podríamos vernos mañana ?_ " Le respondí enseguida " _mañana tengo que prepararme una exposición para el martes "_ no tardó ni dos segundos en responder _"y el martes?" l_ e dije que sí , solo esperaba que no hubiera problemas con su novia .

Al día siguiente me encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad con Kuno y Ukyo contándole lo de los mensajes de Ranma la noche anterior .

-¿habrá hablado con ella?-miré a Ukyo y alcé los hombros , no tenía ni idea .

-Puede que la haya dejado y quiera empezar un romance contigo -me quedé callada y no le contesté -te gustaría .

-No he dicho nada – me defendí .

-Por eso , normalmente lo negabas , y ahora te callas , eso es que no te importaría -agaché la cabeza .

-Dios! -gritaron ambos , alcé la cabeza y los mandé a bajar la voz -te gusta -continuó Kuno en un susurro .

-No lo sé , es extraño -los miré a los dos que me miraban expectantes -el otro dí me irritó mucho verlo abrazado con ella , no tiene sentido .

-si lo tiene , estás enamorada de Ranma -Ukyo se veía emocionada mientras lo decía .

-eh eh eh! para el carro , esa palabra es muy fuerte , enamorar son palabras mayores , estoy desarrollando un pequeño interés hacía el .

-Tu llámalo como quieras pero ,¿qué vas a hacer?

-Nada -me miraron incrédulos-yo no me voy a meter en la relación de nadie .

-Pero ¿vas a seguir siendo su amiga?-asentí -va a ser duro .

-En el caso de que se vuelva difícil para mi , pondría tierra de por medio entre Ranma y yo -mis amigos me miraban con cara de preocupación .

-Perdón – una voz desconocida interrumpió la conversación, era un chico alto de ojos verdes y pelo negro -¿Akane Tendo?-asentí – Te buscan en la entrada .

-¿quién?

-No ha dicho nombre , sólo que es importante -miré a mis amigos sin comprender -y que vayas sola .

-Gracias -el chico asintió y se fue .

-¿vas a ir?-preguntó Ukyo .

-Si

-pero¿ y si te quieren hacer algo malo?

-Estamos en un sitio público, no me van a hacer nada , además ¿quién querría ?

Los dejé con expresiones preocupadas y me dirigí a la entrada , allí estaba la persona que menos quería ver y la que sabía que iba a estar allí.

-Shampo! Cuanto tiempo !-dije con una muy fingida amabilidad y una falsa sonrisa en el rostro .

-Ranma no está aquí así que no voy a fingir que me caes bien.

-No se te dio muy bien el otro día de todas formas – dije con la misma normalidad que si habláramos del tiempo .

-No me vaciles niñata , no quiero que te acerques a mi prometido , no quiero que vayas a entrenar , no quiero que lo llames , no quiero que lo saludes , mantente alejada de él .

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo digo yo , no vas a conseguir nada con él , no vales un duro , eres muy poca cosa comparada conmigo -sus palabras destilaban veneno .

-Si tan segura estás ¿por qué te molestas siquiera en decirme esto ?

Mi actitud despreocupada y mis palabras la crispaban cada vez más -me da igual lo que creas , tu mantente alejada .

-¿y si no quiero ?

-¿Cómo?

-¿que pasa si no quiero alejarme de él ? Solo somos amigos , no hay nada de malo en eso .

-Me conozco a las tías como tú , vais de mosquitas muertas dando pena y os aprovecháis para acercaros a él y sacarle el dinero y de paso un polvo .

-Puede que el concepto que tienes de mi sea un reflejo de ti .

-¿qué me estás diciendo ?

-Lo que he dicho -si es que encima era tonta ..."PUTA! TE ESTOY LAMANDO PUTAAA" dije para mis adentros .

-Si no te alejas de él te arrepentirás .

-uuuuuuhh...una amenaza , que miedo -sonreí con prepotencia .

-no te burles , soy capaz de cualquier cosa . Además aunque quieras verlo , el no quiere verte , me lo dijo ayer , sólo quería ahorrarte la vergüenza de ser rechazada .

-ohhh que mona! Eres muy agradable – dije sabiendo que mentía , Ranma me había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior para vernos -Si no te importa prefiero que venga él y me lo diga a la cara .

-¿crees que miento?

-Un poco – con esta respuesta mía se la vio totalmente fuera de sus casillas , se dio la vuelta y se largó , yo suspiré aliviada , estaba totalmente tensa desde que la había visto esperándome en la entrada . Miré al cielo y vi como poco a poco se iban llenando de nubes que presagiaban tormenta , sería mejor que me fuera dentro antes de que empezara a llover .

RANMA

Fuera el viento azotaba las ventanas y las copas de los árboles , llovía como hacía mucho tiempo que no veía llover y de vez en cuando un trueno resonaba haciendo que me sobresaltara , odiaba las tormentas y más cuando estaba mal de ánimos . A la hora del almuerzo Shampo había llegado diciendo que había visto a Akane y que ella le había dicho que no quería que me viera más , y que Akane había accedido sin problemas . Obviamente puse el grito en el cielo ¿por qué tenía que ir ella a hablar con Akane? Después de una acalorada discusión Shampo se fue , y yo me quedé solo pensando .¿De verdad no me quería ver más? ...La llamé en dos ocasiones , pero daba apagado , me estaba empezando a poner ansioso , así que llamé a Ryoga .

-¿qué pasa ?-dijo mi amigo entrando en mi casa -estaba con Ukyo y me has preocupado bastante.

-Perdón ¿se ha enfadada porque hayas venido?no quiero causarte problemas con ella.

-No , tranquilo , ella es muy comprensiva . Solo le daba miedo que condujera con este tiempo-me miró directamente a los ojos -¿qué pasa?

-Shampo ha ido a ver a Akane – su semblante se tornó serio -y me ha dicho que Akane no quiere verme más -Ryoga frunció el ceño-¿qué piensas?

-Me resulta raro que si Akane piensa no verte más que no te lo haya dicho a ti directamente .

-Eso pensé yo , pero la he llamado y me da apagado -le dije mostrando mi móvil.

-Puede que se le haya quedado sin batería o que no tenga cobertura -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿de verdad piensas que Akane haría algo tan infantil?

-No-sopesé-no sé , necesito hablar con ella .

-Mañana habéis quedado ¿no?-lo miré confundido -me lo ha contado Ukyo , y ella no me ha dicho nada de que Akane no te quiera volver a ver .

-A lo mejor no se lo ha dicho a ella .

-Se lo cuentan todo , estás paranoico .

-Estoy preocupado , ¿y si Shampo dice la verdad?

-¿y si no?

-¿Pero y si si?

Ryoga puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó en mi sofá -SI así fuera , ¿tanto te importaría ?-no me lo tuve ni que pensar antes de asentir -pues entonces ve a hablar con ella y acláralo .

-si , eso voy a hacer – salí corriendo del salón , escuché a mis espaladas a mi amigo llamarme pero no hice caso , salí a la puerta , estaba lloviendo a mares pero no me importó , simplemente me puse la capucha de mi sudadera y eché a correr .

AKANE

Estaba en mi habitación subrayando las cosas importantes que debía decir mañana en la exposición ,mientras lo hacía no podía parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en lo que había pasado con Shampo . Me había mostrado muy confiada en su presencia , pero ahora...¿y si me había citado el martes para decirme que no quería volver a ver más en la vida ? Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda "no seas negativa Akane , esa es una celosa maniática y quiere meterte inseguridades en la cabeza "...y lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo . Había tenido el impulso de llamar a Ranma , pero no me atrevía , si ella estaba con él y veía que lo estaba llamando sería un problema , pensaría que ha conseguido hacerme creer que Ranma no me quiere ver , y sería una victoria para ella . Estuve con el móvil en las manos por una hora , hasta que se me apagó . Seguía en la mesa del salón con mis apuntes y mis cavilaciones , totalmente sola , mis compañeros estaban , uno en la universidad y la otra con el novio y luego se iba a trabajar , así que estaba tranquila hasta que me pareció escuchar algo , parecía que alguien estaba gritando fuera . A pesar de la fuerza del viento pude distinguir mi nombre en los gritos , me levanté corriendo sobresaltada y me asomé a la ventana , vivía en un segundo piso así que pude ver perfectamente de quién se trataba , a pesar de la lluvia , de la oscuridad y de que llevaba una capucha , reconocí perfectamente a un Ranma totalmente empapado y cansado bajo mi ventana .

-¡¿qué haces ahí?!

-¡He venido a verte !¿me abres?! - me metí dentro de la casa y le abrí el portal a través del portero automático , salí al rellano para que me viera al subir las escaleras . Se había quitado la capucha , a pesar de llevarla su pelo estaba totalmente mojado , y ropa empapada , siendo un chándal debía de pesar estando así de mojado.

-¿estás loco?! Te vas a resfriar .

-Tenía que hablar contigo .

-Pasa -dije apartándome para que entrara en mi piso -te daré una toalla y te prestaré algo de ropa de Kuno .

Lo dejé en el cuarto de Kuno mientras se cambiaba y me fui al salón , me senté en el sofá y a los pocos minutos llegó él , lo invité a sentarse a mi lado y así lo hizo .

-¿quieres chocolate caliente ?

-No gracias , sólo quiero hablar contigo -asentí y esperé a que se decidiera a hablar -¿es cierto , que no quieres volver a verme ?

-¿quién...?-Shampo , seguro que había sido ella – no es verdad-pude ver como soltaba el aire que había estado aguantando esperando mi respuesta -¿y tú?

-¿yo qué?

-mira , no quiero causar problemas , pero creo que debes saber esto – observé como se reacomodaba y me miraba con interés -tu novia vino esta mañana a la universidad -su expresión cambió a una de asombro y luego a estupefacción -me dijo que me alejara de ti , me amenazó , y luego me dijo que tú no querías volver a verme – observé que apretaba los puños – no quiero que tengáis problemas por mi – por una parte me sentía mal por contárselo, pero estaba muy enfadada con Shampo.

-Tranquila , mis problemas con Shampo vienen de tiempo atrás .

-¿y por qué sigues con ella?- pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta y casi me arrepiento de haberla hecho ,iba a decirle que lo olvidara cuando respondió.

-Te lo voy a contar , no lo sabe mucha gente , sólo las personas cercanas a mi , pero te pido – su rostro adquirió una apariencia suplicante , casi desesperada – que me dejes hablar y no me juzgues – asentí decidida .

-Vale – tomó aire y empezó a hablar .

RANMA

-Yo conocí a Shampo a través de su abuela , la cual es mi manager -asintió-al principio me interesé en ella , me pareció divertida y muy guapa , así que comencé a conocerla , pero poco a poco me di cuenta de como era en realidad : caprichosa , celosa, interesada , chillona ,maleducada ….todo lo que yo odio en una persona . Pero su abuela digamos , no me dejó dejarla -frunció el ceño -indirectamente , me dijo que lo mejor para mi carrera era que me quedara con ella .

-Chantaje – asentí.

-En ese momento me sentí algo indignado , pero luego decidí que no tenía importancia ...y ahora viene la parte en la que no quiero que me juzgues , le dije a Shampo el porque me quedaba con ella y no le importó , le pareció bien , ella obtenía de mi dinero y el estatus y yo de ella...-hice una pequeña pausa para infundirme valor-sexo -Akane abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada – yo me veía con otras chicas , sólo buscaba divertirme y Shampo siempre montaba en cólera a pesar de que le dejaba claro que no la quería y estaba con ella por obligación . Es por eso que no la dejo , no puedo , echaría a perder el trabajo de toda una vida -Akane parecía estar procesando lo que le había contado .

-Osea , que solo te la tiras por tener con quien hacerlo si te fallan las demás – no parecía haber desprecio en su voz , si un poco de incredulidad .

-No me juzgues , esa etapa ya ha pasado , hace tiempo que no ….ni con Shampo ni con nadie .

-¿Por qué ?

-No lo sé , he perdido el interés .

-¿te has vuelto gay Saotome ?- rio divertida y eso me relajó.

-Ni loco , me gustan demasiado las mujeres .

-Entonces , por eso no dejas a Shampo , no es porque la quieras -asentí con la cabeza.

-Hasta ahora era muy cómodo .

-¿Por qué hasta ahora ?-de repente me puse muy nervioso , no sabía que decir , ella me miraba directamente a los ojos y yo evitaba su mirada , en ese momento una luz cegadora iluminó la habitación , seguido de un ruido ensordecedor y lo siguiente fue la oscuridad -Vaya hombre , se ha ido la luz .

-Ilumina con el móvil .

-Lo tengo sin batería , no me gusta cargarlo los días de tormenta , si hay una subida de tensión por un rayo se me puede joder .

-Pues yo en la oscuridad no voy a encontrar el mio.

-Bueno quedémonos a oscuras pues – la sentí moverse en su sitio -entonces Shampo solo vino a verme porque se puso celosa .

-Parece ser , pero no tiene motivos , es decir no nos ha visto juntos .

-Puede que alguien le haya contado algo .

-El único que puede haberle dicho algo es Ryoga y se llevan mal ...no sé puede ser que simplemente es que su locura va a más .

-¿Y para eso has venido?- su tono de voz era divertido – podrías haber esperado a mañana .

-YO eh ...si , pero ...-¿que le decía ? No podía verle la cara pero sabía que me estaba mirando , sentía sus ojos fijos en mi , o en mi dirección más bien -Bueno no sé por qué lo hice -al no verle la cara podía ser más sincero -simplemente sentí el impulso de venir , necesitaba saber si era verdad – de repente noté su mano en mi mejilla .

-Eres un amor – su tono de voz era dulce y podría jurar que estaba sonriendo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora , notaba las mejillas ardiendo . De repente la luz volvió y la vi mirándome , sonrojada , su mano aún en mi mejilla , me acerqué a ella , cogí su mano con la mía y me la puse en la boca para besar el dorso , la miré a los ojos y parecía sorprendida . Ahora era yo quien tenía una mano en su mejilla , nos fuimos acercando poco a poco , nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse , en mi cabeza resonaba el latido de mi corazón , nuestros labios se rozaron y éste dio un brinco de felicidad , luego por fin el beso ,lento , tierno y torpe . Me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien . En ese momento escuchamos como la puerta se abría y saltamos cada uno en una dirección del sofá .

-Bueno bueno ¿qué está pasando aquí?-rojos como tomates miramos en dirección a la puerta y vimos a Kuno , quien nos miraba sonriendo -si es que lo sabía – su mirada se posó en mi -Oye , ¿esa camiseta no es mía?


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9.

AKANE

No podía decirle a Kuno que no era lo que parecía , era imposible que no fuera otra cosa que un beso . No sabía que había pasado , estábamos hablando y de repente …

Miré a Ranma que estaba colorado como un tomate , y a Kuno que nos miraba con cara divertida .

-Bueno , ¿quién empieza a hablar?

-Yo...se fue la luz y …

-te tropezaste con su boca ¿no?-se acercó a nosotros .

-no sé que ha pasado – fue Ranma quien habló .

-Ni yo , pero no debió pasar – noté como Ranma me miraba con los ojos como platos al igual que Kuno -tu tienes novia -vi que fue a decir algo -la quieras o no estás con ella, yo no me voy a meter en la relación de nadie .

-No es una relación Akane .

-Lo que sea Ranma , esto ha estado mal , somos amigos , ella es tu novia , cada una tenemos nuestro lugar .No quiero sentirme como una cualquiera.

-¿Y si Shampo no estuviera ?-me quedé paralizada , Kuno observaba la escena quieto , casi sin respirar .

-Está , y no puedes dejarla.

-SI puedo.

-No! No vas a tirar tu carrera por un beso Saotome – su rostro se ensombreció -esto no ha pasado -miré a Kuno quien asintió , pareció que Ranma quería decir algo , pero simplemente se levantó y cogió su ropa mojada . Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mañana tendrás tu ropa de vuelta Kuno – no dijo nada más , solo salió del piso . Ni bien lo perdí de vista las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos .

-Mierda Kuno , ¿qué me pasa?

-tranquila – dijo Kuno abrazándome contra su pecho , ocupando el lugar en el sofá que antes tenía Ranma – has hecho lo correcto .

-¿Y por qué duele ?- las lágrimas no dejaron de salir .

-Porque muchas veces lo correcto no es lo mejor para uno .

-No lo entiendo Kuno -mientras hablaba intentaba tranquilizarme -no sé que me pasa .

-Que te has enamorado cariño .

-Pues es una mierda .

RANMA

Salí de allí y al llegar a las escaleras escuché los sollozos de Akane , quise darme la vuelta e ir a abrazarla , pero reprimí el impulso y seguí andando . Fuera seguía lloviendo a mares , estuve andando un buen rato sin rumbo fijo , no sabía que hacer , todo en mi cabeza era confuso , hasta ese momento nunca me había sentido tan desesperado , sentía un vacío en el estómago . Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas , hablar con alguien , de repente una idea cruzó mi mente . Me metí en una parada de bus para resguardarme de la lluvia y saqué mi teléfono . Un tono , dos tonos …

-¿diga?

-Necesito que me ayudes .

AKANE

No sabía nada de Ranma , dos días después de aquello , ni siquiera guardé esperanzas de que quisiera verme como habíamos quedado , nuestra relación había terminado al parecer , y aunque pudiera ser lo mejor yo no lo sentía así. Me pasaba el día pegada al teléfono esperando su llamada , o un mensaje , pero nada , estaba claro que después de lo que le dije el no tendría por qué llamarme y yo por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo de llamarlo a él de que me dijera que tenía razón , que todo fue un error y que lo mejor sería no vernos más , tenía miedo que pusiera en palabras lo que estaba sucediendo .

Estaba en clase , pero no podía concentrarme , solo quería irme a casa y meterme en la cama .¿quién diría que algún día estaría yo así? Sufriendo por un hombre , enamorada y dándome cuenta de la peor manera .

La campana sonó y me dirigí a la puerta del salón , cuando de repente una cabellera púrpura apareció, genial , vendría a restregarme su victoria , ella tenía a Ranma y yo ya no tendría ni su amistad .

-¿dónde está?-dijo ni bien me acerqué a ella .

-¿perdón?

-No te hagas la tonta mosquita muerta , mi prometido ¿dónde está?

-¿por qué debería de saberlo ? No lo veo desde hace dos días -intenté disimular el dolor de mi voz .

-Más te vale que no me engañes .

-No lo hago , ¿qué ha pasado?

-No te importa – se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a marcharse , no sin antes echarme un último vistazo-como me entere de que sabes algo te arrepentirás .

-Qué manía con amenazar – la observé como se alejaba con altivez de allí . Saqué mi móvil enseguida y llamé a Ranma preocupada , daba apagado , lo intenté cinco veces más con el mismo resultado . Me dirigí corriendo a la salida de la Universidad .

-¡AKANE! - me detuve cuando Kuno me interceptó -¿ dónde vas? Tenemos un examen ahora .

-Ranma ha desaparecido -Kuno se quedó mudo – voy a buscar a Ryoga , necesito saber si le ha pasado algo .

-Pero ¿y el examen ?

-A la mierda el examen Kuno ! Ranma ha desaparecido , necesito saber que está bien ¿no te importa ?

-No he dicho eso , pero es raro , tu faltando a un examen .

-Él es más importante – no le di ocasión a responder , eché a correr mientras marcaba el número de Ryoga , no tardó en responderme -¿Ryoga?¿dónde estás?

-Estoy cerca de la universidad , iba a recoger a Ukyo ¿Por qué ?

-Necesito hablar contigo .

-Espérame , llego a la puerta en dos minutos .

Efectivamente , fue lo que tardó en llegar , aparcó y se acercó a mi , su cara denotaba preocupación.

-¿estás bien? Estás pálida .

-¿ dónde está Ranma ?

-¿cómo?

-No te hagas el tonto , ha desaparecido .

-¿cómo sabes eso ?

-Shampo vino a reclamarme que lo escondía , y sabía que si alguien podría saber algo ese eras tú , y viendo tu tranquilidad supongo que tengo razón – parecía incómodo de repente -¿dónde está?¿Por qué se ha ido ?

-No puedo decírtelo Akane -me empecé a poner histérica – me dijo que no se lo podía contar a nadie .

-¿por qué?

-No lo sé -lo miré con exasperación -te juro que no me dijo nada en claro , sólo que necesitaba alejarse .

-Ryoga , pasó algo con Ranma , sólo necesito saber si tiene que ver con eso – Ryoga parecía impotente ante mis preguntas.

-Díselo -me giré y vi a Ukyo que había llegado , no sabía en que momento – puede que eso ayude a Ranma .

-Esta bien ...- Ryoga suspiró , y yo puse total atención en lo que me iba a decir.

RANMA

Me hallaba sentado en un banco del parque , como adoraba poder tener un mínimo de anonimato ,observaba a la gente pasar , personas mayores , niños con sus madres , parejas enamoradas ...hice una mueca . Hacía ya una semana que me había ido de Tokio , necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello , de mi trabajo , de la pesada de Shampo , de Akane ...sobre todo de Akane .Suspiré , otra vez ese vacío en el estómago , aún no había sido capaz de poner mis ideas en claro , bueno si , pero no estaba del todo seguro , necesitaba hablar con mi madre , pero tampoco encontraba la forma de expresarme con claridad .

AL cabo de un rato decidí irme a mi casa , cuando llegué mi madre me esperaba con la cena preparada .

-¿y el viejo ?

-Ha ido a la residencia Tendo -no pude evitar que se me descompusiera la cara al escuchar ese apellido -¿cenamos?

-No tengo hambre .

-Llevas sin comer desde que llegaste , dime de una vez que pasa , cuando llegaste me pediste que no hiciera preguntas y que si alguien preguntaba por ti que dijera que no estabas . He hecho todo lo que me has pedido , ha llamado Shampo , tu representante , tu entrenador , la prensa , a todos les he dicho que no sabía nada o que habías salido de viaje , sabes que te ayudaré en lo que me pidas , pero no me pidas que no haga nada mientras te veo consumirte Ranma , estás pálido , muy delgado , y tienes ojeras de no dormir ¿me puedes explicar que pasa?-solté un suspiro y me dejé caer al lado de mi madre.

-El problemas es que no lo sé mamá ,no sé que es lo que pasa , sólo se que tengo un vacío aquí -señalé mi estómago – y siento presión aquí -toqué mi pecho , mi madre me tocó el brazo reconfortándome .

-¿sabes lo que es bueno para soltarse? Un poco de sake .

-¿ me vas a emborrachar para sacarme mis penas ?-casi reí .

-Suena mal , pero si , solo un poco -se levantó y fue a la cocina , al poco llegó con una botella de sake . Como lleva sin apenas comer unos días , con dos vasos ya me sentía un poco liberado .

-Hay una chica …

-¿Shampo?

Negué con la cabeza – me hice amigo de una chica , pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos el tiempo que Shampo estuvo fuera , venía a entrenar conmigo , era muy divertida , con carácter – suspiré – no le llamaba la atención mi fama mamá .

-¿cómo lo sabes ?

-No me coqueteaba , no me buscaba ...la mayoría de las veces le iba yo detrás , me trataba con normalidad …

-¿y que pasó?

-La besé , nos besamos ...no sé que pasó , solo sé que cuando me di cuenta estaba en medio de un beso -hice una pausa y una mueca de dolor llegó a mi rostro -y me dijo que había sido un error , que tenía novia y que no podía ser , que olvidáramos aquello .

-Parece una buena chica -asentí-¿y que sucedió cariño?

-Que llevo una semana aquí y no se me va de la cabeza ...y no solo eso ….hay algo que no sabes. Sabes que no quiero a Shampo -asintió -pero no sabes que no solo estoy con ella por comodidad , es que si la dejo su abuela ha amenazado con echar por tierra mi carrera – mi madre abrió los ojos de par en par -y por eso no la he dejado , porque no puedo , pero..

-es la primera vez que consideras dejarla ..-asentí.

-a pesar de poder perder mi carrera mamá , es la primera en mi vida que considero el hacerlo , y lo que más me asusta es que todo es por ella – vi de reojo a mi madre sonreír , yo miraba mis manos entrelazadas – No sé que me pasa , pero cuando la vi con su amigo gay -reí -yo no sabía que era gay , y cuando lo vi abrazándola me quería morir , y quería matarlo , y luego , cuando la besé , sentí vértigo ...y fui muy torpe , como si no hubiera besado a nadie en mi vida -escuché como mi madre contenía el aire y la miré , tenía los ojos vidriosos .

-te has enamorado , eso es lo que pasa cariño -me quedé mirándola pensando en lo que había dicho .

-si , puede ser ...es , creo que siempre lo supe , desde que la vi por primera vez , sin conocerla ya no me la pude sacar de la cabeza , todas y cada una de las decisiones que he tomado han sido pensando en ella-reí nervioso -esto es una locura mamá, me he enamorado y ella no me corresponde -noté como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla , mi madre me atrajo hacia su pecho .

-No digas eso cariño , ella no te ha dicho que no te quiera ¿no?

-No hemos hablado de eso , pero me dijo que no iba a ser la otra .

-Cariño , ¿merece la pena?-asentí sin pensarlo , mi madre me separó para verme a la cara – pues haz todo lo que debas , dile lo que sientes y sé feliz -asentí decidido .

-Aunque me cueste la carrera .

-Eres un ganador , tu carrera la podrás relanzar con trabajo duro , si crees que Akane merece la pena se valiente y pon las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Si ...-la miré extrañado -¿cuándo he dicho que fuera Akane ?¿estoy tan borracho que no me acuerdo ?-mi madre negó divertida .

-¿me he equivocado ?-negué-vi como la mirabas el día que estuvieron cenando aquí, se te caía la baba cariño , y la cara que has puesto cuando te dije que tu padre estaba con Soun.

-¿tan evidente soy?

-Para mi si – me acarició la mejilla – ahora come .


	10. Chapter 10

Aprovecho para decirles que la semana que viene empiezo los exámenes y que intentaré subir aunque no prometo nada , me llevo casi 12 horas estudiando al día y cuando acabo mi cabeza no tiene una gota de imaginación . Aun así espero poder subir. Les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste .

Chap 10

RANMA

-¿ya te has dado cuenta de que la quieres ?-al día siguiente llamé a Ryoga para contarle que volvía a casa esa misma tarde .

-¿todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo o que? -dije molesto .

-No , ella tampoco lo sabe , sois los dos igual de tontos .

-Como sea -suspiré -voy a volver , voy a dejar a Shampo , a despedir a su abuela y a declararme a Akane .

-¿en ese orden?-dijo mi amigo en tono burlón.

-¿qué dices? ¿qué mas da?

-No nada , era una broma .

-No estoy de broma Ryoga , me he enamorado por primera vez en mi vida y voy a hacer todo lo posible para quedarme con Akane , en la vida me había sentido así -escuché un silbido al otro lado del teléfono .

-Vaya , que cursi .

-Deja de burlarte de mi , sólo quiero que a las siete estés en la estación para recogerme y que le digas a Shampo que vaya a mi casa a las ocho .

-De acuerdo , mientras hago eso , ve pensando en lo que le vas a decir a Akane .

-Ya pensaré en ello en el tren , nos vemos .

-Vale , vale – colgué .

-Mamá! Voy a mi habitación a hacer mi maleta !

-valee! - dijo desde la cocina .

Subí corriendo las escaleras , el corazón me iba a mil , había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida , abrí mi maleta y metí toda la ropa que Ryoga me había llevado la noche que subí al tren . Miré mi móvil apagado y tuve la tentación de encenderlo , pero desistí , seguro que me llamaría Shampo y no quería que me fundiera el móvil a llamadas . Lo metí en la maleta y la cerré .

-Vale , ya esta todo .

-Todo no , creo que debemos hablar - mi corazón se paralizó ,me temblaban las piernas de repente , me giré como pude y allí frente a mi estaba Akane , llevaba un vaquero largo roto en las rodillas , y una camiseta de tirantas roja -vaya , tienes el mismo mal aspecto que yo -me fijé mejor , en un primer vistazo me pareció tan hermosa como siempre , pero ahora me fijaba mejor y tenía ojeras , estaba más delgada y pálida .

-¿cómo...

-Me lo dijo Ryoga -"maldito capullo , por eso bromeaba tanto por teléfono "-tu madre me dejó pasar , espero que no te importe .

Ambos guardamos silencio , la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo .

-¿no me vas a invitar a pasar? ¿me vas a tener en la puerta todo el rato?- reaccioné de repente , ella siempre con su habitual actitud despreocupada y casi bromista , y digo casi porque se le notaba tensa .

-Perdona , pasa -quité la maleta de la cama y la dejé en el suelo – siéntate -yo me senté en la silla junto al escritorio , quedando frente a ella .

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-directa al grano , como es ella .

-Necesitaba pensar .

-eso me lo ha dicho Ryoga , ¿pero qué?

-Es complicado de explicar .

-Vamos Ranma , pasó lo que pasó y desapareciste , no supe nada de ti , creía que no querías saber nada más de mi , por eso he tardado en decidirme a venir . ¿sabes lo que me preocupé?-sus ojos se cristalizaron -Shampo vino a retarme a la universidad , a exigirme que le dijera donde estabas , te llamé después de eso , casi se me sale el corazón, si no llega a ser por Ryoga hubiera llamado hospital por hospital buscándote imbécil !- nos quedamos callados ,estaba enfadada y en realidad la entendía .

-Lo siento , he sido egoísta , pero después de lo que me dijiste necesitaba pensar -resistí el impulso de abrazarla , porque sabía que era capaz de rechazarme .

-¿el qué? ¿Tan difícil es ser mi amigo?No soy la primera a la que has besado , y otras cosas , y luego has tratado como si nada – ese comentario me dolió pero tenía razón .

-Es muy difícil Akane ...-hice una pausa para reunir el valor y decirle lo que le tenía que decir -es imposible para mi ser tu amigo , porque en el mismo momento en que pensé que no querías verme más me sentí desesperado , porque cuando te vi con Kuno me quería morir , porque cuando te veo morderte el labio mientras te concentras me quedo embobado , porque cada sonrisa , cada broma , cada gesto que tienes se me queda grabado en la piel -ella parecía atónita a cada palabra que decía – porque desde que te conozco cada cosa que he hecho ha sido por ti , tu has sido la razón de todo , y eso me ha asustado de tal manera que he tenido que poner tierra de por medio , porque es la primera vez que me pasa esto , me he enamorado de ti Akane .

-¿por qué?

Reí histérico , estaba asustado , ya lo había dicho – no has escuchado lo que te he dicho ¿no?Con tu naturalidad , tu forma de ser y esos ojos marrón chocolate , me has ido enamorando poco a poco , o de sopetón más bien ..porque desde la vez que te vi tomando notas en las gradas hace cosa de no sé ...¿un mes?¿dos ? No te pude sacar de mi cabeza .

-Pero y ¿Shampo?

-La voy a dejar en cuanto llegue a casa .

-¿y tu carrera?

-A la mierda , te prefiero a ti .

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso ...es lo que más te importa ..

-Importaba -me levanté y me senté en la cama – lo que más me importa eres tú , mi carrera puedo relanzarla , y si no no me importa , trabajaré de barrendero si hace falta , siempre que pueda estar contigo me merecerá la pena -cogí sus manos entre las mías , ella me miraba sorprendida -¿qué me dices ?¿te gustaría salir conmigo ?

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que hizo , de repente rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me plantó un beso en la boca , en un principio torpe hasta que se pasó la sorpresa y le cogí el ritmo , y nos besamos largo rato , al principio lento , luego más apasionado . Nos separamos y la miré a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la cara .

-¿eso es un si?

-No , te he besado para darte la patada después – dijo con su acostumbrada ironía lo que me hizo reír .

-Nunca pensé que tanta felicidad pudiera caber en un mismo cuerpo .

-Ni yo,estoy hasta temblando -rio -te quiero enserio , lo supe de hace tiempo , pero cuando te vi irte de mi piso aquella noche fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti .

-Me acabas de hacer más feliz aún que hace unos segundos , o paras o reviento -ella rio y me abrazó – te quiero .

-y yo .

AKANE

La madre de Ranma nos despidió feliz en la puerta de su casa , nos miraba enternecida mientras nos despedíamos .

-Cuida de mi hijo Akane .

-Lo haré – me dio un abrazo y luego se dirigió a su hijo .

-Y tu , como le hagas daño sentirás el filo de mi Katana .

-Yo también voy a echarte de menos mamá...

Nos fuimos de la casa directos a la estación en un taxi , en el trayecto Ranma no soltó mi mano , me sentía como en una nube , era todo tan irreal ...fui allí con el pensamiento de que todo acabaría , que me diría que por nuestro bien era mejor no volver a vernos para que no ocurrieran confusiones que pusieran en riesgo su carrera , y sin embargo me encuentro con que me ha puesto por delante de su carrera, que está enamorado de mi .

Ya en el tren me dejé caer de su hombro cansada .

-¿tienes sueño?-preguntó acariciando mi pelo.

-Llevo sin dormir más de una semana.

-Lo siento- su mano se congeló sobre mi cabeza .

-No te disculpes , sólo sigue con lo que hacías y despiértame cuando lleguemos -noté como su cuerpo temblaba por una risa ahogada.

-A sus órdenes …

ooooooooooooooooo

-Akane , despierta .

-Cinco minutos más ...- escuché la risa de Ranma.

-Si quieres volver a Nerima está bien-abrí los ojos poco a poco con fastidio , seguía apoyada en su hombro , la gente estaba comenzando a cejar el tren , Ranma se levantó y yo lo imité , cogió su equipaje y salimos del tren , yo no llevaba nada , sólo había ido con la idea de hablar con él y volver . Al salir del tren nos encontramos con Ryoga y Ukyo , que nos miraban preocupados , hasta que vieron nuestras manos entrelazadas . Mi amiga se acercó corriendo hacia mi.

-¿están...?-asentí y ella lanzó un gritito de emoción provocando que los que pasaban cerca nuestra nos miraran -Tienes que contármelo todo ¿qué te dijo ?-Ranma se aclaró la garganta para dejar clara su presencia -me lo va a contar Ranma , no te avergüences – miré a Ranma que estaba poniéndose rojo , probablemente recordando todo lo que me había dicho .

-Pero en el coche – intervino Ryoga – la gente lo ha reconocido y pronto estaremos rodeados .

Salimos de allí presurosos y nos montamos en el coche , Ryoga y Ranma iban delante , Ukyo y yo atrás , yo le contaba todo a Ukyo , mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor la cara de Ranma roja como un tomate .

-vaya amigo -dijo Ryoga -no sabía que fueras tan romántico ¿quién es el cursi ahora ?-los tres reímos , Ranma no .

-Calla -dijo enfurruñado -¿hiciste lo que te dije ?

-Si-el tono de Ryoga se tornó serio -a las ocho estará allí .

-Bien , dejémoslas en casa antes .

-¿dónde van?-pregunte curiosa .

-A cortar con Shampo -dijo Ranma serio.

-Voy contigo .

-Ni hablar .

-No te estoy preguntando -el se miró en su asiento y me miró – no voy a dejarte solo con esa loca .

-No quiero que estés cerca precisamente porque está loca .

-No vamos a llegar a un acuerdo así que te sugiero que me lleves contigo , o iré luego por mi misma -el suspiró frustrado .

-Eres cabezota .

-Como yo sola -respondí con orgullo .

-Está bien , pero quédate detrás de mi y no te separes de Ryoga .

-yo también voy -dijo Ukyo .

-¿tú por qué?-dijo Ryoga mirándola por el retrovisor -no quiero que estés cerca de esa loca .

-Voy a estar con vosotros no me va a pasar nada , y así te ahorro el tener que contármelo todo luego .

-Bueno llamamos a Kuno ya que estamos -Ranma lo dijo con sarcasmo ,pero a nosotras nos pareció buena idea . Así que de camino a casa de Ranma recogimos a Kuno -esto es de locos .

Estábamos todos en el salón de Ranma , Kuno y Ryoga charlaban cerca de la ventana mientras Ukyo curioseaba todo lo que había en la habitación , Ranma se había sentado a mi lado y había depositado su mano en mi rodilla .

-No quiero que se lance contra ti Akane .

-Se defenderme sola Ranma , además no es tonta -me corregí- bueno no tanto , sabe que esto es por mi y me buscará para encararme , prefiero que sea con todos delante – el pareció entenderme , llevó la mano que tenía en mi rodilla a mi mejilla , la acarició y me dio un tierno beso en los labios , pude sentir como mi corazón dio un brinco ante el contacto .

-que monos sois – Ukyo estaba frente a nosotros mirándonos , yo me sonrojé y sonreí . En ese momento llamaron al timbre y todos nos tensamos .

Ranma se levantó y se perdió de nuestra vista por el pasillo , yo también me levanté y me puse junto a Kuno y a Ryoga , Ukyo me siguió . Había un gran silencio de repente en la habitación , cuando me di cuenta estaba aguantando la respiración .

-Cariño! ¿donde estabas me has tenido preocupada ?- fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños -¿Por qué no me dejas besarte ?-"lo ha intentado ..."respira Akane ,aún es su prometida -¿qué pasa?

-Entra Shampo , tenemos que hablar-Oímos la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos que se acercaban , la primera en aparecer por la puerta fue Shampo, al principió pareció sorprendida cuando nos vio a todos , luego su vista se centró en mi y frunció el ceño .

-¿qué es esto?

-Tenemos que hablar , siéntate.

-¿y el público ? -dijo con desdén tomando asiento mientras se sentaba donde yo estaba sentada antes .

Ranma ignoró su pregunta – Shampo , quiero romper el compromiso .

-¿qué?-rio de forma escandalosa-será una broma ¿no?-se inclinó hacia delante -creo que mi abuela fue muy clara en su momento .

-Y en su momento no me importó , pero ahora sí , tu abuela también será despedida .

-¿y tú carrera?

Ranma se encogió de hombros -me da igual.

-Osea , que vas a tirar por tierra tu carrera , y vas a dejar a una diosa como yo -dijo señalándose de arriba abajo , yo resistí la tentación de soltar un bufido -¿por qué?-yo me removí incómoda , Ranma se quedó callado , no quería decirle que la razón era que se había enamorado de mi , no quería que ella se pusiera en mi contra , pero resultaba más que obvio , sino ¿a santo de qué estaría yo allí? Aunque hubiera más gente conmigo . Shampo no tardó mucho en atar cabos -Ya veo – rio,me miró directamente a mi con odio , y luego a Ranma -me dejas por esta -nadie habló-por una puta aprovechada que en cuanto me fui se tiró encima tuya .

-Cállate -Ranma sonó severo , pero ella continuó .

-¿qué pasa ? ¿es mejor en la cama que yo ?

-No sigas por ahí Shampo – el tono de su voz sonó contenida .

-¿Te la chupa bien?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos , en décimas de segundo Ranma se puso de pie tirando la silla hacia atrás .

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-Shampo se quedó descolocada , mirando a Ranma con miedo – te dejo porque no te quiero- dijo bajando un poco la voz pero sin abandonar su firmeza .

-Nunca lo has hecho , pero nos iba bien -dijo con cautela -¿por qué ahora ?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones .

-Claro que sí , nos íbamos a casar , me debes una explicación – Ranma me miró de reojo , no sabía como mantenerme al margen así que tomé la resolución de que no importaba , si no lo decía claro no lo dejaría en paz , aunque seguramente no nos íbamos a librar de ella igual . Asentí dándole pie a contarlo todo -me he enamorado de otra .

-¿enamorado?-se burló , cosa que me hizo enfadar más -¿de ella?-me señaló con la cabeza .

-Si , me da igual mi carrera , me da igual que me intentéis arruinar , no merece la pena seguir con esta pantomima .

-Pero amor -se levantó y se acercó a él para cogerle la mano , su voz denotaba súplica , pero el la retiró .

-Lo siento , se acabó , dile a tu abuela que mañana recibirá el finiquito .

-Esto no quedará así- se alejó un poco de Ranma -¡te mato cerda! -de repente venía hacia mi , apenas me dio tiempo a reaccionar vi como su puño se aproximaba a mi cara , lo esquivé como pude "gracias Ranma por los entrenamientos", me incorporé dispuesta a pelear pero de repente tres personas se interponían entre ella y yo , y Ranma la sostenía del brazo con fuerza.

-Como la toques te juro que no respondo -la voz de Ranma temblaba , empujó a Shampo hacia atrás y me dio la espalda para encararse a ella -vete de aquí , no quiero saber nada más de ti .Quería intentar que esto acabara de la forma más amigable posible , pero no me das más opciones .

-Esto no ha acabado Ranma , te voy a hundir en la mierda -Ranma permanecía impasible . Shampo se dio la vuelta , se perdió por el pasillo y salió de la casa dando un portazo .


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11.

RANMA

Ni bien la loca se fue me di la vuelta , mis amigos se apartaron y la vi mirándome seria .

-Vámonos -escuché que decía Kuno a los otros dos – dejémoslos solos un rato .

Cuando se fueron acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la abracé .

-Te traeré problemas – dijo su voz ahogada contra mi pecho.

-No digas tonterías , me acabo de quitar un peso enorme de encima Akane -la retiré un poco para verla -¿estás bien no? ¿te llegó a tocar?-negó con la cabeza-menos mal .

-He tenido un buen profesor – sonrió tímidamente , yo lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue besarla , con ansia , con desesperación , por fin era mía , por fin podría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos .

-Siento que te haya dicho esas cosas-dije con nuestras frentes pegadas mientras le sujetaba la cara .

-No te preocupes , lo que ella me diga me resbala -sonreí -a mi solo me importa que ahora podemos estar juntos .

-si-volví a besar sus labios .

-Ejem ejem -nos separamos de un salto , miramos hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y allí estaba Ryoga -Ukyo va a hacer la cena ,¿te parece bien Ranma?

-Claro , que coja lo que necesite .Oye Ryoga -dije antes de que mi amigo se fuera -¿podrías hacer las funciones de manager durante unos días?-el asintió y se fue .

-¿qué vas a hacer con tu carrera?

-Voy a seguir adelante , da igual lo que hagan , da igual si ensucian mi reputación . Es mi sueño y seguiré luchando por ello -cogí su mano y le di un apretón cariñoso -y contigo a mi lado .

AKANE

La abuela de Shampo demandó a Ranma por haberla despedido , pero no llegó a ninguna parte ya que Ranma amenazó con demandarla por extorsión , sin embargo tenía el mal presentimiento de que no se referían a una simple demanda cuando hablaban de arruinar su carrera . Efectivamente , a las dos semanas de que la abuela de Shampo retirara la demanda , las revistas estaban repletas de fotos de mi novio , fotos nada agradables.

Estaba en la universidad con Kuno y Ukyo , ambos me miraban preocupados .

-¿cariño estás bien?-sentí la mano de Kuno tocar la mía que estaba apretada en un puño sobre la mesa del comedor .

-si...creo que si – de repente notaba como empezaba a marearme ...sabía que el pasado de Ranma era algo desagradable , pero verlo era otra cosa diferente .

En ese momento noté como vibraba mi pantalón .

-seguro que es él -dijo Ukyo.

-seguro -miré mi móvil y fruncí el ceño – es Ryoga -descolgué-¿si?...¿como loco?...cálmalo ...vale voy.

-¿qué pasa ?-dijeron mis dos amigos poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que yo y siguiéndome.

-Ranma se ha vuelto loco cuando ha visto las fotos ...está destrozándolo todo .

Pedimos un taxi para llegar lo antes posible a casa de Ranma , que estaba muy cerca pero no podía perder tiempo en ir andando . Cuando llegamos en la entrada estaba Ryoga con la cara descompuesta , me bajé del taxi y corrí hacia el .

-¿dónde está?

-En el dojo -me iba a poner en marcha pero Ryoga me detuvo – Akane , no es por las fotos , es por ti ...-lo miré extrañada -no para de repetir que lo vas a dejar después de ver eso .

-No lo voy a dejar ¿es tonto?- corrí hacia el dojo ,dentro oía la voz de Ranma y la de su entrenador que intentaba que parara .

-¡Ranma ! Cálmate .

-VOY A MATARLAS .

-Vaya Saotome ¿no decías que no podrían contigo?- su entrenador me miró y el se quedó congelado con el puño en alto dirigido hacia la pared , de espaldas a mi , su entrenador pareció entender que era el momento de irse , porque enseguida se apresuró a salir de allí -Ranma -lo llamé con la voz más suave que pude , miré al suelo junto a mis pies y vi la revista , en la portada se veía a Ranma besando a una rubia y con la mano metida dentro de su falda , retiré la vista con desagrado. Me acerqué a él .

-¿qué haces aquí?-seguía sin mirarme y notaba tensión en su voz .

-Ryoga me llamo -puse una mano en su hombro y noté como se tensaba -¿qué pasa?

-¿No has visto los periódicos , ni las revistas?-su voz temblaba , no sé si de rabia contenida o por temor ,suspiré.

-Claro que las he visto .

-¿Y?

-¿qué quieres que te diga?-se giró , pero no me miraba a los ojos .

-¿me odias?-la voz le temblaba aún más . Cogí su mentón y lo alcé para que me mirara a los ojos.

-No podría aunque quisiera .

-Pero...esas fotos...

-Son tu pasado , a ver no te voy a mentir , me revuelve el estómago verte con otras y más en esas situaciones – tragó saliva – pero eso era antes de mi ¿no?-asintió un poco más relajado .

-¿No me vas a dejar?

-No, no pienso hacerlo , no es que me hayas puesto los cuernos .- me abrazó de repente con fuerza , con mucha fuerza-me asfixias.

-Lo siento -aflojó el abrazo pero no me soltó -de solo pensar que pudieras dejarme...se me ha ido la olla .

-ya – lo separé un poco para mirarlo -Shampo nos advirtió , tenemos que estar preparados para lo que venga , no te puedes poner así a la primera de cambio .

-Lo se , pero no quiero perderte .

-Llevamos solo dos semanas saliendo -reí para relajarlo un poco-tampoco supondría un gran cambio en tu vida .

-¿eres tonta?- me miró serio pero luego rio- me asusté por nada , pero no estoy acostumbrado a estar con alguien tan madura .

-La próxima vez primero habla conmigo , si sigues así te vas a quedar sin casa .

-Bueno a lo mejor así me puedo ir a vivir contigo .

-Ni lo sueñes Saotome , somos tres en mi piso – me alejé hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de medio lado , el me miraba fingiendo indignación .

-¿me dejarías en la calle?

-Te mandaría con Ryoga .

-Te parecerá bonito -le saqué la lengua .

Ambos salimos al exterior allí estaban nuestros amigos , que nos miraban preocupados .

-se acabó la crisis -dije con una sonrisa agarrando la mano de Ranma .Todos suspiraron aliviados, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Ranma.

-Mi madre...

Se alejó un poco para hablar , seguro que había visto las revistas . Suspiré mientras los demás nos dirigíamos al interior de la casa .

-Tiene que estar echándole una buena bronca .. -Ryoga se sentó junto a Ukyo en el sofá .

-Seguro ...-miré por la ventana , desde allí lo vi , tenía cara de agobiado .

-¿cómo estás tú?-miré a Ryoga .

-Bueno , no es plato de buen gusto , pero sé que ha tenido un pasado mujeriego , por mucho que quiera no lo puedo borrar , así que ...- me encogí de hombros -supongo que estoy bien .

-Esa perra de Shampo …-Ukyo apretaba los dientes mientras Ryoga le pasaba un brazo por encima para relajarla .

-Espero que se haya quedado tranquila con esto – dijo Kuno .

-Lo dudo , dijo que iba a acabar con la carrera de Ranma , esto es solo el primer round -Ryoga se veía preocupado mientras hablaba – la conozco , es muy persistente .. y su abuela … mejor ni hablamos .

Al poco tiempo entró Ranma en la sala , parecía abatido , se dejó caer a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura dejando caer su cabeza de mi hombro .

-Estaba muy enfadada , se pensaba que te había puesto los cuernos...tu padre también lo pensó...quería matarme pero mi madre lo convenció de que la dejara hablar primero conmigo -reí -¿te parece gracioso?

-Hombre , me imagino una pelea entre tu y mi padre y es bastante cómico .

-Empiezo con buen pie con mi suegro .

-Tranquilo , la semana que viene tendrás oportunidad de darle una buena impresión -Ranma se incorporó para mirarme con un interrogante en su mirada -es el cumpleaños de mi padre ,el domingo que viene .Vamos el sábado por la mañana y volvemos el lunes a la hora de comer.

-Me va a matar -puso un puchero .

-Oye Ranma – Ryoga llamó su atención -aunque Akane no te haya dejado por las fotos el problema no se acaba , la prensa no tardará en acosarte , tenemos que pensar en qué vas a decir .

-Y contratar un detective -intervino Kuno , todos lo miramos -¿no habéis pensado que es raro que Shampo tenga esas fotos? ¿cómo las ha tomado?¿te ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?¿aún lo hace?¿así se enteró de la existencia de Akane y volvió antes de su viaje?-Todos lo miramos boquiabiertos -¿enserio no lo habíais pensado ? ...-se encogió de hombros -estáis limitaditos de mente eh .

RANMA

Apenas podía salir de casa , y Akane no se podía ni acercar a la mía . Era asfixiante . Como ya habíamos acordado Ryoga y yo , establecimos una fecha en la que daría una rueda de prensa sin preguntas , dos días después de las publicaciones Ryoga y Akane me me acompañaban a la rueda de prensa .

-Tranquilo – ella me dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano mientras besaba mi hombro .

-Tu suelta lo que hemos acordado y te vas -miré a Ryoga a mi otro lado – van a intentar hacer preguntas pero no contestes – asentí.

Respiré hondo y salí por la puerta que nos separaba d ella sala donde estaban todos los periodistas , se formó una ola de murmullos que murió cuando me hube sentado .

-Bien-miré hacia el frente decidido- me imaginó que querréis saber todo acerca de las fotos que recientemente se han publicado , pero solo voy a decir hasta donde yo quiera . Las fotos forman parte de mi pasado , uno no muy lejano pero del que me arrepiento enormemente .No quería a la que entonces era mi pareja por lo que no tenía remordimiento en hacerlo -hice una pausa – sin embargo , estas fotos fueron tomadas por alguien que quiere dañar mi reputación . Soy joven y he cometido errores , ahora he sentado cabeza , se acabó esa vida . Y por supuesto pondremos los medios para que se descubra quien ha sido . Solo os pido que me dejéis privacidad , ya tenéis una explicación. Eso es todo – me levanté y me dispuse a irme , los periodistas empezaron a lanzar preguntas al aire , entre ellas una llegó a mis oídos " ¿que ha sucedido para que cambies tan de repente ?" no sabía si contestar o no , quizá no debería , pero por otro lado seguro que sería una puñalada más para Shampo , la causante de todo aquello .

-He cambiado porque ...- todos callaron de repente esperando mi respuesta – he encontrado a una persona maravillosa , alguien que de verdad merece a pena , no me hace falta nadie más que ella . Por eso . - y me fui .

-Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer...-no dejé acabar a Ryoga .

-Se que va a mosquear a Shampo .

-¿y por qué lo has hecho?-ella se posicionó a mi lado mientras caminábamos presurosos hasta los aparcamientos subterráneos .

-Lo primero para dejar claro que no estoy con ella y que también estoy fuera de mercado .

-Eso es un poco presuntuoso -casi se rió de mi .

-Es un presumido -dijo Ryoga.

-Vamos tío , no me hagas quedar mal delante de Akane ...sabes que hasta que la conocí a ella me llamaban sin parar .

-¿Y ahora?- ella me miraba de repente seria .

-Ahora he bloqueado todos sus números – le cogí de la mano y ella me sonrió – bueno dejarme seguir con mi explicación – llegamos al coche y nos montamos dentro , esta vez habíamos ido en mi propio coche , mi querido Subaru XV rojo – la otra razón es que quiero mosquearla lo suficiente como para que cometa algún error .

Akane que iba junto a mi en el asiento del copiloto permaneció callada hasta que salimos del edificio .

-¿Y si en vez de hacer que falle lo que has conseguido es que sea más cruel aún?- no pudo ocultar la preocupación en su voz , yo suspiré .

-SI ese es el caso , tendré que confiar en la pericia del detective privado que he contratado .

Mientras íbamos hacia mi casa miraba atentamente a todos los lados de la calle , buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa , algún coche que nos siguiera , a Shampo , a su abuela ...cualquier cosa que pudiera indicar que aún me vigilaban .

AKANE

-¿te quieres relajar por el amor de Dios?- acabábamos de llegar a la estación e íbamos en taxi a mi casa de Nerima , donde mi padre y mis hermanas esperaban -mi padre no te odia .

-¿Cómo la sabes ? ¿ te lo ha dicho?

-no – puse los ojos en blanco – pero tampoco me ha dicho que lo haga .

-Dios Kane … las fotos...es normal que tu padre me mire mal , se pensará que he hecho eso contigo . Aunque no crea que te haya puesto los cuernos me va a mirar con desconfianza .

-Pero nosotros no hemos hecho eso -es verdad , aún no lo habíamos hecho , sabía que Ranma se moría de ganas , no me lo había dicho pero es algo que se nota , y se nota mucho . No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante este último pensamiento . Ni siquiera habíamos hablado del tema , pero no había surgido , él no hablaba de ello y menos después del lio de las fotos y yo siendo inexperta como ella , no me sentía con la confianza de demandar nada . Llevábamos poco tiempo , pero aún así me sentía con la confianza de querer dar ese paso con él .

-Pero tu padre no lo sabe .

-Si pregunta se lo diré .

-¿qué?- pegó un saltito y me miró asustado -¿va a preguntar?

-Ranma , cariño...-lo dije en un tono que intentaba ser suave , pero no lo llegué a conseguir – o paras o te tiro del taxi .

-me harías un favor .

-aggggg! - grité exasperada , provocando que el taxista mirara por el retrovisor hacia nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Ranma se puso aún más tenso , agarramos nuestras bolsas de viaje y nos adentramos en la residencia , cuando llegamos a la puerta lo miré de reojo , estaba pálido .

-¿estás bien?

-si ...llama ya .

Rodé los ojos y llamé al timbre , no tuve que esperar mucho para que e abriera mi hermana Kasumi .

-Akane -me abrazó con ternura mientra besaba mi mejilla -¿cómo estás?

-Bien ¿tú?

-como siempre -me sonrió con la dulzura que le caracteriza

-Este es Ranma – dije señalando a mi novio que se había relajado un poco al ver que no había abierto mi padre .

-Encantado – dijo acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza .

-Igualmente – Kasumi no cambió su sonrisa amable , ella no juzgaría a Ranma por las fotos , ella creía siempre en la bondad del ser humano -pasad , papá está en el salón

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Y hasta aquí , lo siento es que no tengo tiempo , no sé ya ni de donde sacar tiempo para estudiar todo lo que tengo que estudiar , he aprovechado que he acabado un poco antes para escribir un poco y acabar el capítulo. La semana que viene no podré subir , tengo que estudiarme 15 temas en seis días ...así que nos veremos la semana del 27 . Espero que os haya gustado :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

RANMA

Seguimos a la hermana de Akane hacia el interior de la casa , en un primer momento me había sentido aliviado cuando ella abrió la puerta , e incluso esperanzado de que dijera que su padre no estaba en casa aún. Aunque el momento tenía que llegar , prefería retrasarlo lo máximo posible ."Amo demasiado vivir ...aún ni me he acostado con Akane ...por favor que no me mate"... Akane me cogió la mano y me dio un apretón , yo levanté la cabeza y la miré , ella me regaló una sonrisa de apoyo , Kasumi abrió la puerta del salón y entramos detrás de ella , ahí sentado en el suelo bebiendo té mientras miraba la tv estaba mi suegro .

-Papá , Akane y Ranma ya están aquí – Kasumi se alejó de nosotros -ponerse cómodos voy a traeros algo de picar – dicho esto se perdió en la habitación contigua que debía ser la cocina .

El silencio se instauró en la sala , Soun no había hecho ni por girarse seguía a lo suyo , mi corazón latía desbocado , prácticamente lo escuchaba latir como si lo tuviera al lado de la oreja. Akane tiró de mi e hizo que me acercara a la mesa y me sentara , no sé cuanto pasó , para mi fueron horas , pero quizá no fuera ni un minuto , cuando Akane habló .

-Deja el rollo padre solemne papá , no te pega – yo la miré con los ojos como platos "no lo hagas enfadar Akane ". Su padre se dio la vuelta y dejó el vaso reposar sobre la mesa , miró a Akane serio , luego a mi y se me quedó mirando fijamente , yo tragué saliva .

-Bueno Saotome ...¿qué intenciones tienes con mi niña ?-directo al grano .

-Papá...-se quejó Akane -por Dios ..que tengo 19 años , cumplo 20 dentro de dos meses .

-calla Akane , esto no te incumbe -dijo serio sin dejar de mirarme .

-Es mi novio papá .

-Y tú mi hija y tengo que asegurarme de que te trata con el debido respeto .

Podía notar como las manos me sudaban sobre las rodillas , nunca había tenido que pasar con esto , los padres de Shampo estaban muertos así que esta parte me la ahorré , y en cuanto a las demás ...solo eran revolcones así que ni conocí a sus padres ni prácticamente a ellas .

-Yo...etto...-no sabía bien que decir , ¿ qué quería que le dijera ?¿qué no iba a tocar a su hija? Sería mentira .

-¿No querrás usarla como a las chicas de las revistas ?

-N-no señor .

-¿ no estarás con ella simplemente por el sexo verdad?-notaba como su mirada pesaba sobre mi ..."Dios mío ¿qué es esto?"

-No señor ..yo ..

-Ranma y yo no nos hemos acostado papá .

-Ah ¿no?- noté sorpresa en su voz , me atreví a mirarlo de soslayo , tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro , pero en seguida se recompuso .

-Aún no – sentenció Akane muy seria .

-¿qué pasa mi hija no es demasiado buena para ti?- Aquello me pilló totalmente desprevenido ...¿ahora el problema era que no me había acostado con ella?

-No es eso – atiné a decir a pesar del asombro .

-¿entonces ?¿qué tiene de malo mi hija?

-Yo no he dicho que lo tenga , no tiene nada de malo – lo miraba entre confuso y desesperado por hacerme entender .

-Papá , estás chocheando ya , está conversación no es normal , para – giró la cabeza para mirar en la dirección por la que había ido su hermana -sálvanos -dijo entre dientes , aunque ambos la oímos .

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás con alguien decente , que te quiera y te respete , eres mi niña , tengo que cuidarte.

-No , no soy tu niña , dejé de serlo hace mucho . Sé perfectamente lo que puedo o no puedo hacer papá , Ranma es un buen chico – la miró con recelo , obviamente estaba pensando en la revista , en las fotos ...- vale , que antes de conocerme era un picaflor , ¿acaso tu no lo eras también antes de conocer a mamá? - aquello lo descolocó un poco -Ranma me respeta , la prueba es que "tu niña"-hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos -sigue virgen a día de hoy , así que no te preocupes se cuidarme sola – hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo , el padre de Akane la miraba sorprendido , al cabo de unos segundos me miró a mi .

-Lo siento , puede que me haya pasado de sobreprotector – su tono de voz parcía avergonzado.

-¿puede?-dijo Akane con escepticismo , estaba enfadada.

-No se preocupe señor – hablé algo más tranquilo – es comprensible , mire ...no me enorgullezco de lo que he hecho , para nada , pero en ese momento no tenía nada que me importara a parte de mi carrera . Ahora sí -miré de reojo a Akane que sonreía timidamente , se había relajado un poco – le prometo que quiero a su hija , nunca haría algo para hacerle daño intencionadamente , y desde luego que la respeto ...no haría nada que ella no quisiera – un rubor asomó a mis mejillas , era algo vergonzoso de decir delante del padre de mi novia , sobre todo cuando era un tema del que apenas había hablado con ella .

EL padre de Akane pareció meditarlo por unos minutos pero al final asintió , poco después llegó Kasumi con algo de picar , por debajo de la mesa tomé la mano de Akane y le dí un apretón cariñoso , ella me miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa .

-Hola familia -me giré para ver de quien era la voz que acababa de llenar el silencio , era la mediana de las Tendo , esta miró a su hermana y luego su vista se fijó en mi , en su mirada pude ver un brillo extraño , algo que me produjo un escalofrío -¿qué tenemos aquí? Mi hermana y su braguetazo - ¿Braguetazo? Me quedé anonadado , no sabía que contestar , la otra vez que la vi es cierto que me había producido una sensación algo extraña , casi de desconfianza , pero no pensaba que fuera tan maleducada …

-¡Nabiki!- Kasumi le riñó con tono cansado , como si ese tipo de comentarios fuera justo lo que esperaban de ella .

-Podrías ser un poco más educada – dijo su padre mientras bebía de su vaso – Ranma es nuestro invitado , y es el novio de tu hermana - "mira quien habla" pensé con ironía .

-No todos pensamos en el dinero como único motivo para acercarnos a alguien – añadió Akane molesta mientras miraba con ceño a su hermana ...y yo allí en medio de una incómoda conversación entre quienes me veían como una persona y quien me veía como un saco de billetes .

-Solo es una broma hermanita – dijo con fingida indignación mientras se sentaba frente a mi y me miraba con suspicacia – pero no me niegues que tiene mucho dinero – no me caía para nada bien esta chica , para nada .

-No le he preguntado cuento tiene -contestó Akane al borde de perder la paciencia -tampoco me importa cuanto tenga , deja el tema .

-Bueno , también te reconozco que es bastante guapo -dijo divertida mientras me seguía mirando .

-Kasumi , vamos a instalarnos y descansar , estamos cansados -dijo dirigiéndose a su encantadora hermana mayor mientras yo seguí mirando con desconfianza a la mediana .

-Si , dormiréis los dos en tu habitación Akane – al oír eso no pude evitar que se me acelerar el pulso y miré a Kasumi y a Akane .

-¿J-juntos?- dijo ella nerviosa .

-Si , Nabiki ha convertido la habitación de invitados en su despacho .

-¿Despacho para qué? No ha terminado la carrera -dijo Akane escéptica .

-Sabes que tengo mis pequeños negocios -repuso la mediana y todas la miramos -Además , pensamos que ya que es tu novio no habría inconveniente en que durmierais juntos .

-Si no queréis puedes dormir con Nabiki o conmigo -Akane pareció sopesarlo .

-¿Papá te parece bien que duerma con él?-Su padre suspiró derrotado como si esa batalla la hubiera perdido hace tiempo .

-Ya lo hablamos los tres – repuso Nabiki - no hay problema .

-Bueno , está bien -dijo ella poniéndose en pie – yo la seguí con nuestro equipaje , el corazón me seguía latiendo a mil por hora ...dormir con ella , juntos , en la misma cama... pero con su padre cerca … un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda . Nos detuvimos ante una puerta en la que colgaba un pequeño letrero en forma de pato en el que se leía su nombre , ella abrió la puerta y entramos. La habitación era bastante amplia y luminosa , a la derecha junto a la pared había una cama bastante grande , junto a un escritorio , el armario estaba junto a la puerta , justo encima del escritorio había una amplia ventana por la que entraba la luz , y al otro extremo de la habitación una estantería repleta de libros . Cual fue mi sorpresa y mi decepción cuando en el centro de la habitación vi un futón perfectamente doblado .

-Ya decía yo que era raro que mi padre accediera a que durmiéramos en la misma cama -dijo sentándose en ella .

-era demasiado bonito para ser verdad -dije dejando las bolsas junto a la cama y sentándome con ella .

-¿quieres dormir conmigo acaso Saotome?-dijo juguetona .

-¿Algún problema?-le seguí el juego mirándola divertido , ella me sonreía con picardía .

-Acabaré pensando que quiere intentar algo conmigo -dijo acercando su rostro al mío sugerente .

-¿tan malo sería ?-nuestros labios se rozaron , luego profundicé el beso , puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricié con ternura , ella puso sus manos en mis hombros , seguimos besándonos largo rato hasta que la cosa empezó a subir de tono , mi mano libre fue a su cintura , mientras que la que tenía en su mejilla había bajado hasta su cuello , ella se había pegado más a mi y movía sus manos por la espalda demandando más , empecé a sentir un calor insoportable y la excitación se estaba haciendo más que evidente . En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta provocando que nos separáramos de un salto y nos miráramos con las mejillas sonrosadas .

-¿si?- acertó a decir lo más tranquila que pudo .

-Akane he preparado el baño-dijo Kasumi abriendo la puerta – podéis bañaros si queréis .

-Gracias- dijo ella , mientras yo sonreía a Kasumi , esta cerró y nos quedamos ambos solos de nuevo .

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación .

AKANE

Dios mio …. si no llega a entrar Kasumi estaba segura de que hubiéramos acabado haciéndolo . No es que no lo deseara , estaba claro que si , pero teníamos mucho de que hablar primero , y lo más importante , no quería que mi primera vez fuera en mi casa , con mi padre a dos puertas de la mía intentando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta .

-Kasumi es un encanto – dijo Ranma aparentando tranquilidad y sacándome de mis cavilaciones, lo miré , tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos poseían un brillo peligroso , hambriento .

-SI – reconocí mientras me levantaba y cogía mi bolsa para sacar mi ropa .

-En cambio Nabiki ...- la excitación pasó a un segundo plano ganándole la molestia.

-Es un caso , para darle de comer a parte – dije con resentimiento .

-¿No os llevais bien?

-¿no lo has visto ?- lo miré , el me observaba echado hacia atrás en la cama , manteniéndose ligeramente incorporado apoyado en sus brazos .

-¿Por qué? Si se puede preguntar .

-Cuando estaba en el instituto se dedicaba a vender fotos mías en bikini , en ropa interior , entrenando ...- el frunció el ceño molesto – siempre le ha encantado el dinero , hasta el punto de venderme a mi para conseguirlo . Por eso mi relación con ella siempre ha sido tensa .

-Tendré que andarme con cuidado con ella .

-Tenlo por seguro – cogí un short vaquero , un top amarillo y me dirigí a la puerta -voy a darme una ducha , ve instalándote .


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

AKANE

Durante la tarde Ranma y yo paseamos un poco por Nerima , la verdad es que no me apetecía estar encerrada en casa , con Nabiki al acecho Dios sabe para qué . No nos quitaba los ojos de encima ni a Ranma ni a mi , y cuando la miraba me parecía ver en sus ojos el símbolo del dólar … Quería a mi hermana , con locura , si alguien le hacía daño lo estrangularía con mis propias manos , pero su avaricia no dejaba que nuestra relación como hermanas fuera mejor , no como con Kasumi , ella era dulce , amable , maternal...a veces casi la veía más como una madre que como una hermana .

Llevaba todo el tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado en mi habitación , o más bien en lo que hubiera pasado si mi hermana no hubiera llamado a la puerta . La situación se nos fue de las manos , pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa y cuando nos separemos y vi de refilón su erección , casi me da algo . Estaba claro que necesitábamos hablar del tema cuanto antes , pero no sabía como abordarlo .¿cómo hablas con tu pareja con la que apenas llevas un mes de relación sobre cuando estaría bien acostaros? Sobre todo cuando tu eres virgen , y el es todo menos eso . Esa era otra...¿con cuantas se había acostado? ¿y si yo le resultaba una decepción? Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan insegura . Era un paso muy importante que quería dar con él , pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo , no por el acto en sí , sino por lo que él pensaría de mi .

Íbamos andando por el parque , Ranma iba hablando pero no le prestaba demasiada atención sumida en mis pensamientos . ¿ Y si me deja y vuelve con Shampo ? No la querrá pero después de decepcionarse conmigo , podría preferir la comodidad de buen sexo y acostarse con cuantas más quiera . Estaba empezando a angustiarme , no entendía por qué mi cabeza había tomado esos derroteros .

-Cariño – doy un pequeño salto y lo miró desconcertada -¿estás bien?no hablas .

-Sólo estaba pensando.

-¿en qué?

-En los exámenes , están a la vuelta de la esquina – no me gustaba mentirle pero tampoco me agradaba la idea de decirle le que estaba pensando y viera que soy una niñata insegura .

-No te preocupes , seguro que lo harás muy bien – le regalé una sonrisa algo forzada mientras el pasaba un brazo por mis hombros .

-Vamos a casa estoy muy cansada .

RANMA

Deseaba y al mismo tiempo temía que llegara la noche , Akane y yo solos en una habitación , estaba claro que no quería que la primera vez de Akane fuera de esa manera , a escondidas con su padre seguramente con la oreja pegada a la puerta , pero era humano . Estaría solo con ella , y la quiero , y tiene esos ojos marrones tan inocentes y profundos , esa boca con esos labios carnosos y rosados , y esas piernas...y su pechos … me hundí hasta los ojos en la bañera . "Calma chaval , te estás emocionando " , eran las 11 de la noche , ya habíamos cenado y Akane estaba ya en la habitación , estaba haciendo tiempo a ver si se dormía antes de que yo llegara y me evitaba la tentación .

A las 11 y cuarto cuando ya el agua de la bañera había comenzado a enfriarse salí , me sequé , me puse unas calzonas y una camiseta interior de tirantas blanca y me dirigí a la habitación rezando porque estuviera dormida . Que más hubiese querido... estaba leyendo un libro , sentada en la cama , con un camisón rosa palo de tirantas , una de las cuales se había resbalado por su hombro dándole un aspecto sensual . "¿Esto es una broma ?"

Me quedé congelado por unos segundos , minutos...bueno no se , pero ella levantó la vista y me miró extrañada , dejó el libro abierto por la página por la que iba sobre su regazo y me miró extrañada .

-¿pasa algo?

-Eh.. no , nada – cerré la puerta tras de mi , me acerqué a mi futón y me metí dentro casi a la carrera y sin mirarla , no quería mirarla , me estaría poniendo a prueba .

-¿no me das u beso de buenas noches?- la escuché decir a mi espalda , "mierda¿enserio?.

-Claro – intenté que el nerviosismo no se notara en mi voz , me levanté y me acerqué a ella , me incliné y le di un beso corto en los labios , intenté alejarme de ella pero me agarró de la camiseta y no me dejó moverme .

-¿me estás evitando?- dijo en un susurro .

-¿eh?! - abrí los ojos de par en par – Yo.. no ..yo solo – ella torció el gesto advirtiéndome de que no le mintiera , desde luego si lo hacía ella lo sabría , es buena en eso , en leer a la gente – si .

-¿ he hecho algo malo?

-No!- me apresuré a contestar – al contrario .

-Explícate .

-Es que..- noté como mi cara empezaba a arder , me senté en la cama y ella me soltó – yo … tu y yo en la misma habitación – de repente el rubor acudió a sus mejillas y un débil "oh" salió de su boca – no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras , nunca te haría eso – aclaré y ella me miraba de forma intensa a los ojos mientras lo decía – pero verte así , tan condenadamente sexy- se puso más roja aún a mi me hizo gracia – soy un hombre y no estoy ciego , sé lo que tengo al lado y no quiero poner a prueba mi autocontrol de forma tan bestial.

-¿si aquí hubiera otra chica , también pondrías a prueba tu autocontrol?- ahí estaba de nuevo , desafiándome , dándole la vuelta a la situación para picarme , para divertirse poniéndome en apuros porque ella era así pasaba de estar avergonzada a dominar la conversación en segundos , totalmente imprevisible ,totalmente natural . Pero esta vez tenía la respuesta correcta y no por esforzarme en buscarla , porque era la verdad .

-Para mi el resto de las mujeres del mundo tienen pene , y no me gustan los penes , así que no . - se quedó un poco sorprendida , seguro esperaba poder jugar conmigo un poco más – desde que te conocí , me puse un cinturón de castidad Akane , te fui fiel antes de empezar a salir y sin saber que te quería – sonreí - ¿no es raro?

-Un poco -sonrió encantada , sus ojos brillaban , nos quedamos unos minutos callados , mirándonos – me gustaría hablar de eso – eso = sexo estaba claro .

-Claro- mi corazón latía fuerte – tu dirás .

-Estoy teniendo una serie de problemas con eso – debió ver mi cara de desconcierto porque se apresuró a decir- quiero hacerlo , soy humana y tengo necesidades , osea – me señaló de arriba abajo – estás buenísimo – me hizo gracia , está nerviosa y suelta eso de repente , reí – y obviamente me atraes físicamente y estoy cómoda contigo como para confiar en tí para algo así , pero hay algo que me frena .

-¿qué?

-Para empezar , no quiero que mi primera vez sea con Nabiki espiando y con mi padre a dos puertas .

-Tampoco quiero eso , por eso estaba evitándote -sonrió.

-Pero hay más – bajó la mirada , cosa rara en ella – ha habido tantas antes que yo ...-cuando dijo eso sentí que un rayo me partía por la mitad – que no vas a poder evitar comparar y yo nunca...

-No voy a hacer eso.

-No puedes saberlo, si te decepciono..-la corté.

-Escucha ,no puedes decepcionarme-levanté su rostro para que me mirara -eres todo lo que quiero no quiero nada más . Te juro que si hubiera sabido que te iba encontrar no me hubiera acostado con nadie , y estoy tan nervioso como si fuera mi primera vez . De hecho ni mi primera vez estuve nervioso , era solo un juego , sexo y punto , ahora no . Ahora quiero ser bueno para ti , quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo se que lo voy a hacer , aunque las primeras veces suelen ser un desastre-reí- pero yo quiero que sea perfecto , lo menos doloroso posible y que estés segura y tranquila . Pero no vas a decepcionarme , si la relación dependiera de eso significaría que no me importas y te juro que me importas muchísimo y lo único que espero de ese momento es ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti .

Akane se tiró a mis brazos – te quiero – besé su mejilla con cariño .

-Y yo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

Buenas , después de tanto . Se que no tengo perdón por haber desaparecido así , pero el curso anterior fue muy duro para mi por motivos de salud y he desconectado un poco de todo , lo siento . Pero estoy mejor y he vuelto con nuevas fuerzas y espero que con buenas ideas , os dejo este capítulo , por favor perdonadme .

AKANE

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana , no debían ser más de las nueve , pero no podía dormir cuando había claridad , anoche Ranma y yo nos abrazamos y charlamos hasta la madrugada y se me olvidó cerrar la ventana , no sabía muy bien a que hora me había dormido , pero tenía la sensación de que no había pasado más de tres horas dormida . Miré su cara , apoyada contra mi hombro , abrazaba mi cintura firmemente a pesar de estar dormido , parecía tan tranquilo que no quería moverme para no despertarlo . Miré al techo rememorando la conversación de aquella noche , me encontraba algo más tranquila con respecto a sexo con Ranma , los nervios no iban a desaparecer , pero las inseguridades estaban menos presentes en mis pensamientos , Ranma era un buen chico y nunca me haría daño .

-¿ya estás despierta?-miré en la dirección de la que provenía la voz , mi hombro . Ranma me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio .

-No puedo dormir cuando ha luz en la habitación - ¿tú que haces despierto?- nos acomodamos para estar los dos de costado mirándonos a la cara .

-Digamos que me cuesta relajarme contigo tan cerca – no pude evitar ruborizarme .

-¿no has dormido nada?

-A ratos -nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos ,"¿cómo podía ser tan guapo?" .El se acercó y me besó , un beso lento y contenido . A medida que pasaban los segundos un calor insoportable inundaba mi cuerpo "esto es malo" . Ranma se separó de mi con la mandíbula apretada – creo que voy a darme una ducha – aunque nerviosa , solté una risita divertida – no te reirías tanto si supieras lo que duele esto -cuando se levantó supuse que "esto" significaba el bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones , no pude evitar mirarlo durante unos segundos mientras Ranma se baja de la cama -Ahora vuelvo – se inclinó hacia mi con la ropa en las manos y me dio un beso en la frente.

Una vez cerró la puerta me desplomé en la cama , no me reconocía a mi misma , con esos deseos y esos pensamientos pervertidos , pero es que Ranma había despertado un parte de mi que ni yo misma conocía y eso también me asustaba un poco , porque los deseos y los pensamientos que me asaltaban sin razón aparente a veces me descolocaban y no sabía como manejarlos .

Me decidí a levantarme de la cama unos segundos después y me dirigí a desayunar , ese día vendrían a almorzar los padres de Ranma y mi tía Rina a la cual hacía un par de años que no veía , me moría por presentarle a Ranma .

En la cocina estaba mi hermana Kasumi , preparando el desayuno , tan madrugaora como siempre .

-Buenos días Kasumi .

-Buenos día Akane ¿cómo has dormido?

-Bien – mentí , no había dormido nada , pero tampoco quería explicarle a mi hermana el por qué .

-¿Ranma sigue dormido ?- yo me senté en una silla y la observé yendo de un lado para otro .

-Se está dando un baño.

-Sois muy madrugadores .

-Ya sabes , la rutina de sus entrenamientos.

-Buenos días -Kasumi y yo nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Ranma , llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra ceñida , no pude evitar fijarme en lo fuertes que eran sus brazos "basta Akane , estás descontrolada!"-¿necesitaís ayuda en algo?

-No – dijo Kasumi – id al salón ahora mismo os llevo el desayuno .

Nos dirigimos al salón en silencio y nos sentamos uno junto al otro , poco tiempo después llegó mi hermana con el desayuno .

-Bueno Ranma , cuéntame , ¿cómo va tu carrera?-miré a mi hermana con cariño , ella odiaba los deportes pero sabía que ella se interesaría por todo lo que me concerniera a mi .

-Bueno ahora mismo estoy en un parón – noté como Ranma no quería contarle a Kasumi el motivo por como medía sus palabras – pero espero volver a pelear pronto .

-A mi hermanita siempre le han gustado las artes marciales , parece cosa del destino que os halláis encontrado .

Ranma sonrió , le caía bien Kasumi , y a Kasumi le gustaba el , cosa que me alegraba – La verdad es que Kane y yo hemos entrenado juntos – mi hermana sonrió al oír la forma cariñosa en la que Ranma se refería a mi .

Poco tiempo después llegaron mi padre y Nabiki , que volvía con sus comentarios cargados de veneno , me desesperaba ,no veía la hora de librarnos de ella por eso cuando Kasumi nos mandó a Ranma y a mi a comprar comida para el almuerzo casi suspiro de alivio delante de todos .

RANMA

Fue un alivio huir de los comentarios insinuantes de Nabiki acerca de lo que Akane y yo podríamos haber hecho la noche anterior , era incómodo y a medida que los iba diciendo observaba como el semblante de mi suegro se tornaba más sombrío.

-¿Tu hermana Nabiki no podría tener un poco más de respeto ?

-Podría tenerlo si no le importara nada más que ella y su dinero .

-Se que es tu hermana y ya hemos hablado de ella pero es que cada intervención suya me hace sentir más y más incómodo , es que le da igual que tu padre esté delante para hacer insinuaciones sobre nosotros Kane – mi tono iba tornándose en queja a medida que hablaba.

-Ya lo se cariño , pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto .-le pasé una mano por encima de los hombros mientras entrábamos en la tienda de verduras del pueblo.

-Bueno no te preocupes ,aguantaremos el poco tiempo que estemos aquí y la evitaremos el resto del año en lo que podamos .-No sabía por qué me daba la sensación de que Nabiki querría sacar tajada de mi a toda costa , bueno si lo sabía por las cosas que me había contado Akane , lo que me preocupaba es que Akane resultara perjudicada de todo esto .

-Ya – casi fue un suspiro . Fuimos tienda por tienda comprando todo lo necesario pr aquella noche , tuvimos que arar en un par de ocasiones pues había gente que quería hacerse fotos conmigo(aunque en Nerima no me solía parar nadie era normal que de vez en cuando pasara eso ) , entre ellas un grupo de cuatro universitarias demasiado entusiastas .

-Lo siento Kane – le dije ni bien emprendimos el camino a casa , ambos cargados con bolsas.

-¿Por qué?-me miró sin entender .

-Las chicas ...-dije visiblemente incómodo – entendería que por mi pasado te sintieras un poco incómoda a ese respecto ...-levantó una mano para hacerme callar.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Ranma , tu pasado es tu pasado , yo confío en ti , hacerte fotos con la gente son cosas de tu oficio y cuanto más agradable seas mejor para tu reputación -hizo una pausa – siempre y cuando no te pases de amable está bien -la miré con los ojos como platos sintiéndome culpable , cuando la vi sonriendo , estaba de broma .

-No has bromas de eso por favor , sabes que me siento súper mal .

-Sentirte culpable por hacerme sentir mal a mi por algo que hiciste cuando no me conocías no tiene demasiado sentido .

-No quiero que la gente te señale de cornuda .

-No lo soy así que lo que piense la gente me la trae floja , finamente hablando , te conozco eres un buen chico y desde que te conozco no fuiste capaz de acostarte con nadie , ¿hay algo más mono que eso ? - me puse colorado y ella se rió .

Llegamos a la casa y dejamos las bolsas en la cocina , Kasumi estaba sacando una tarta del horno que tenía una pinta deliciosa .

-¿Te ayudamos en algo ?-pregunté mirando a Akane y luego a Kasumi .

-Pues si , siento molestaros pero me haría falta que cortarais las verduras por favor , estoy un poco hasta arriba ,Nabiki ha desaparecido y el Tofú tiene mucho lio en la consulta , tanto que me ha dicho que solo llegará para la tarta .

Nos pusimos a ello , entre los tres pusimos terminarlo todo a tiempo , con una hora de adelanto , justo en el preciso momento en que nos dirigíamos al piso de arriba a cambiarnos , el timbre sonó .

-Sube -dijo Akane -yo abriré .

AKANE

Abrí la puerta y delante de mi estaban mi padre y su hermana , mi querida tía Rina.

-¡Tía!-me tiré a sus brazos .

-Akane cariño – me apartó de ella para mirarme mejor – estás preciosa -entrecerró un poco más la mirada -y te veo muy feliz , ¿tanta alegría te provoca ver a tu tía o hay algo más que me quieras contar?-mi tía siempre me había animado a encontrar a alguien así que seguro que la noticia la hacía feliz .

-Si que tiene- dijo mi padre pasando junto a las dos y adentrándose en la casa – voy a ver que ha hecho Kasumi de comer .

-Cuenta cariño – me apremió mi tía , y ambas nos dirigimos al salón para sentarnos de cara al jardín .

-Estoy saliendo con un chico -dije timidamente sin apenas poder mirar a mi tía a la cara.

-¿quien es?cuenta-dijo apremiandome con cara de felicidad .

-Antes de decírtelo quiero ponerte en situación , porque puede que ya lo conozcas .

-¿es tu amigo Kuno ?- se veía ilusionada , le había hablado de Kuno y le parecía buen chico , y aunque le hubiera dicho por activa y por pasiva que era gay , mi tía con su mente chapada a la antigua parecía no entenderlo.

-Tía a Kuno le gustan los hombres .

-Si bueno – hizo un aspaviento con la mano quitándole importancia- tonterías , ya se le pasará -quise decirle que la homosexualidad no es algo pasajero y explicarle que no es algo extraño , pero me iba a demorar mucho y mis palabras caerían en saco roto .

-El chico en cuestión no es Kuno , es un chico que conocí hace un par de meses , empezamos siendo amigos pero la cosa fue a más muy rápido .

-Mi niña que dijo que nunca se enamoraría .

-SI bueno , la cosa es que el ha tenido un pasado algo mujeriego y puede que escuches ciertas cosas de él – mi tía frunció el ceño – no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada por eso he empezado por ahí . Me trata muy bien enserio , me quiere mucho y me respeta .

-¿en todos los sentidos?-dijo desconfiada .

-En todos los sentidos .

-¿quién es?

-Ranma Saotome , el luchador – los ojos de mi tía se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa , luego del horror , mi tía había visto las fotos.

-El del escándalo de los periódicos !

-Por favor , no lo juzgues sin conocerlo , mi padre ya ha hablado con el y le ha dado un voto de confianza por favor – era muy importante para mi que mi tía y Ranma se llevaran bien.

La expresión de mi tía seguía siendo dura cuando la voz de Ranma se oyó a mis espaldas .

-Kane , puedes subir ya a cambiarte .


End file.
